Behind The Mask
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Pacifica's seemingly perfect life is full of demons no one knows about and there is only one boy who can help her face them and escape her personal hell if only she just opens up to him. Dipper/Pacifica pairing. Rated T for mature themes, cutting, blood, and abuse.
1. Facing Her Demons

Behind The Mask

Hey everyone! I am bringing you all this story by popular reader demand! I just want to apologize to all of the Pacifica lovers out there right now as this story is not my way of expressing hate for her, but showing a side to her life no one ever sees. However once you see the progression of the story, you'll come to understand what is happening. The pairings for this fic are Wendy/Dipper, but moves into Pacifica/Dipper. If nothing else, the legal disclaimer, summary, and then the chapter. Enjoy all! *smiles*

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, well, I'd still be writing about it, but just getting paid to do so LOL! Bu I don't own it lol!

Summary: Pacifica's seemingly perfect life is full of demons no one knows about and there is only one boy who can help her face them and escape her personal hell if only she just opens up to him. Dipper/Wendy, later Dipper/Pacifica. Rated T for cutting, blood, and abuse.

Chapter 1: Facing Her Demons

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

* * *

I don't know how much more I can take! Everyday it's the same thing, same criticism and same disappointment! I don't know what I've done to make them hate me so much. It feels like I was born just so they can have someone to put down and to make themselves feel superior. No matter what I do, they are never happy, especially my mother! She is the worst between the both of them! If it's not about my hair, it's about my skin, and if it's not about that, it's something that she had enough time to think of to criticize me about! I hate her so much and just wish I had the courage to tell her without the fear of being smacked like so many times before! I can't open my mouth without her hand coming in contact with it, silencing me. There are days that I wish I were dead just so I can avoid the constant verbal and emotional abuse that they put me through every day. Since they want a picture perfect family with a picture perfect daughter, then can find someone else who will be willingly submissive to be their little puppet because I've had enough!

Currently, I'm lying on the floor in front of my bed staring at the several cuts on my right wrist, newly made. Watching the blood trickle from the open wound, I wish I could do just like the drops of blood hitting my carpet, escape and freely land where I want. I want so badly to be someone else somewhere else, any place but here! Here, it's hell! I am forced to act, do, and be someone I was molded to be. This is not to real me, not the real Pacifica Northwest! Who everyone sees in this town is the person my parents created, the person everyone hates, wants nothing to do with, and wants to hurt. Sure I have friends, but who are they really? I know deep down they hate me, but are too afraid to say it because they fear me. Everyone one does, except the pines. They are the only two who aren't afraid of me, but because of the mask I wear, I can't freely speak to them and tell them how much I wish I could be like them because that would go against the "persona" my parents created for me. I am supposed to be the superior one, the one who is supposed to walk on others to get to the top and not care how they feel about it. That is the monster my parents wanted and the monster that they created. Congratulations you idiots, you got what you wanted!

Continuing to watch the now streaming blood flow freely from my wrist, I close my eyes as my mind trails back to this morning when my lovely caretakers told me just how disappointed in me they were about something they _think_ is important to my future as an heir to the Northwest fortune.

_Hours Earlier_

"Pacifica, explain yourself at once!" My dad yelled to me as he holds my graded math test paper in his hands. "What is this, an F?"

"We are not paying that tutor a load of money just so you can bring home grades such as this!" My mother screamed at me. "I am beyond disappointed in you right now!"

_How is now any different from any other time she says it?_

"I told you I just don't get math!" I defended myself. "I've said this over and over, why won't you just get it?!"

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" My dad continued yelling at me. "If you want to one day run the company after your mother and I are gone, you will have to learn how to do algebra! Every Northwest in this family is good at math!"

"Why are you always throwing that in my face?!" I yelled back as I did my hardest to fight back the tears that were quickly surfacing. "So what if everyone else is in this family good at it? I'm just not ok? Accept it because I have!"

"Why you little spoiled brat!" My mother screamed as she approached me while raising her hand to me. Before she was able to do what she was accustomed to to make me submissive, my father grabbed her wrist just before she was able to hit me.

_Where is he when she does this all the time? Oh yea, ignoring me and letting her "discipline" me!_

"Pacifica, that is enough!" My dad yells. "You will change you tone of voice towards your mother this instant!"

"Why do you even care about what my grades look like?" _I had to know_. "You are never around, and when you are, all you do is yell at me! Why do you only care when it's something important to you that will keep your stuck up friends happy or is so important to this company that you care more about then me?!"

At that moment, silence fell on the room and that's when it happened, the harshness I was so use to feeling. I didn't even blink before I felt that familiar smack across the face. Grabbing my cheek, I turned back to my parents only to be met with their normal hate filled glares. This time, my dad took the place my mother normally has.

"You go to your room!" My mother demands, venom dripped from her words. "I can't even look at you right now!"

_For 12 years of my life, I've been thinking the same thing about them!_

Tears rapidly surfaced to my eyes as I turned from them and ran towards the direction of my room. Reaching it, I slammed the door shut and ran into my bathroom. Collapsing to the floor, I buried my tear stained face behind my arms as I curled into a ball to cry my eyes out. My foundation staining my jacket sleeve, my mascara running badly, none of that mattered, but what mattered is I was alone, something I've grown accustomed to considering the how cold and harshly they always treat me.

Because I failed math during the school year, I am now in summer school to make up the grade for the class. I could have taken it the following school year, but no, my parents wanted me in summer school so I can be the smart and perfect little girl they want to be able to brag to their snobby friends about. What's to brag about? All they ever do is tell me how disappointed they are in me constantly so what would it matter if I'm smart? So what if my math grades don't match that of the snotty rich kids of those snotty rich friends? So what?! All my parents care about is keeping up this fake image just to keep anyone from learning the real truth, that my family is a fraud! So what is the point?

Having cried as much as I possibly could, a lot of thoughts began circulating through my mind, one being a way I could easily fix this, fix this mess my parents created and expect me to live with! No, not anymore! I decided that I'm not wearing this mask anymore! I'm removing it if it's the last thing I do!

Lifting myself off of the floor, I immediately eyed the razor blade on my sink counter with my eyes trailing over it as if it is something I've never seen before. I shifted my vision from the blade and to the bathroom mirror, flinching instantly at what I saw. For the first time in my life, I hated who was looking back at me, the person who my parents created just to keep up a ridiculous image so to keep their snobby friends happy. They didn't care anything about me, they only cared about what others thought about them while using me to keep up this fake front! I hate them for what they did to me and even more for who they have forced me to become!

Not being able to stand looking at myself any longer, I grabbed the razor blade and brought my wrist into view. Without hesitation, I sliced my wrist several times with each cut releasing the hatred and anger that has festered in me for years that I held towards my care takers. Immediately feeling the sting from the blade opening my flesh, I grabbed my wrist as I continued crying, the red stream of my life pooling onto the floor below me.

_Currently_

And this is where I am currently. I was able to pick myself up and enter my room where I was once again alone, that all too familiar feeling. Even with these horrible monsters I call parents, I am always alone.

I notice the cuts on wrist are starting to heal and the blood is starting to crust on my wrist, which signifies that my temporary release is sending me back into the harsh reality that I call life. I don't believe I can make it through one more day of this, one more day of this hell my parents want to keep me in and that I helped create by wearing the mask they gave me. I want so badly to remove it, but I know I can't do it alone. And now a familiar blue image enters my mind, a picture of a tree. A blue pine tree. Why am I suddenly thinking about this? What importance does that have with what is going on? Getting into seating position, I keep my eyes on my damaged wrist while that blue pine tree image sits at the forefront of my mind. Now it is clear to me as to what I have to do. That pine tree will lead me to what will help me escape from my hell and remove this mask for good.

I never really noticed it before, but now I know what I have to do if I ever want to be free from this, free from my personal hell and finally be the person I want to be that is hiding behind the mask.

* * *

A/N: Ok, a few things before ending the chapter:

1.) I don't know how long the chapters for this story are going to be considering that this is my first time ever writing a character centric story. While Pacifica's POV will be presented primarily, there will be others too. I'll try to make this fic's chapters the same length as my other story chapters, but no promises.

2.) A GF fanfiction facebok page has been created by AwesomeJosh and The Design Nerd, please check my profile for further details.

3.) I have a DeviantArt page with the link being on my profile as well. If you are a part of the community or just want to check out my page, feel free to drop in and have a look around!

4.) Prophecy's Light will be updated next weekend due to chapter 8 reconstruction, and with no further news…

**Review Please!**


	2. A Cry For Help!

Chapter 2: A Cry For Help!

'_I never really noticed it before, but now I know what I have to do if I ever want to be free from this, free from my personal hell and finally be the person I want to be that is hiding behind the mask._'

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V)~

Another boring hot day in summer school in a hot boring class with a boring teacher droning on about something I could care less about, but is only important to my _wonderful_ parents! After getting home and locking myself in my room to try to understand this number mess called math, I was reminded by my mother about the annual Honors social event that takes place every summer in Gravity Falls with my parents and I being the guests of honor. After attending this event year after year, I became tired and bored as this event caters to the most snotty and richest people in town, including my family! The only reason why my mother makes me attend is due to what those _people_ can possible do to improve my parent's business just to keep them bragging about how much money they make. I hate them as much as I hate my parents! But while listening to my boring teacher drone on about something called exponents, the image of the blue pine tree appeared in my mind again, almost as if it were taunting me.

Right now I'm being made over by my mother so I can attend this honors event and so they can, once again, have something to brag about while using me as a front. When everyone sees their perfect little blonde angel that they constantly abuse in private, why not sponsor my parents business so I can keep being tormented by them day after day? The constant verbal attacks, being told by them how much of a disappointment I am to them, my mother telling me how I was a mistake and shouldn't have been born, being given the cold shoulder, and even the harsh hands that smack me in the face almost every day! Yea, keep sponsoring my abuse, it's something I can't seem to live _without!_

My mother is adjusting my dress so it hangs perfectly on me. I have my damaged wrist out of her view so she wouldn't have any reason to interrogate me about it, let alone scold me about it. If only she knew that I did this because of her, because of them! They are the reasons for the slashes on my wrist and the reason that I will continue to do so until I can somehow escape from here and build a new life. Anywhere but here would be the perfect life for me. After locking myself in my room the entire night not bothering to have dinner with those who sired me, I slashed my wrist once more to release the little anger that was left inside me after my parents confronted me about my recent math test. I don't know why that subject matters so much to them because it certainly means nothing to me and it never will! Bringing my wrist into view, I begin studying how the cuts are intersecting and overlapping one another. It's almost like they are forming an intricate design, something I never noticed about them. When I cut myself, I only focused on releasing the anger that was festering inside me thanks to my parents. This is all of their fault and if only they showed me the love parents are supposed to show their children, I wouldn't be doing this to myself or resent them as much as I do!

As I continue studying my wrist, I feel myself being yanked harshly towards my mother with my gaze now being caught with her cold and uncaring one, the gaze I see every day.

"Today is a really big day for your father and I." My mother emphasizes to me as she begins plastering make up all over my face, or should I say my mask. "One of the biggest sponsors that is keeping the Northwest name big in this tiny town will be at the honors event today. You will act on your best behavior and do everything I tell you! You will not talk to those low class friends of yours and you will definitely stay away from that disgusting Pines Family! Do you hear me young lady? You will do _nothing_ to embarrass me today!"

The only thing she cares about is what others can do for this family instead of me, the same thing all the time with her and my father. While she is continuing to rattle on about who will be at this snore fest I'm being forced to attend, my mind has shut her out with the image of the blue pine tree reappearing. With the image dancing in my forefront consciousness, the letter D appears right next to it, also in blue. I wonder what I'm being told by seeing the tree and the letter 'D'. With my mind focused on those two, I feel something sharply slap me across the cheek along with something tightly holding my neck. I then look up to see the hateful glare of my mother staring down at me. She has once again used her submissive tactic to get my attention and is tightly gripping my throat with her right hand!

Oh how I wish I could just make her feel my pain for once!

"Did you hear anything I said _Pacifica?_" She harshly speaks, my name coming out of her mouth dripping with venom. "Do anything to embarrass me and I will make _sure_ you pay dearly for it when we get home! Understood?!"

Shaking my head, she releases my throat and continues applying the mask her and my father have given me and are forcing me to wear. I hate that they have done this to me and aren't allowing me to live the life that I want!

"Thanks to you, I now have to re-apply your foundation on your right cheek!" My mother continues ranting. "If you made listening to me your first priority, we could be leaving right now!"

_I'd do anything to leave and never come back here again!_

"And Jonathan Larson and his family will be at this event today." My mother so _proudly_ announces to me. "Can you believe that he will be running his parents company with them soon? I believe you two will make the perfect couple! When you see him today, be very happy to see him as his family sponsors our family business the most!"

Ugh! Johnathan Larson, the biggest snob in town! If anyone thinks I'm bad, he's worse! He's always flaunting his wealth around town and doesn't seem to get the hint that I'm not interested in him, but thanks to my mother caring more about what his family can do for ours, she forces us together and he enjoys every minute of it! I can't stand him and wishes more than ever that his family would fall off the face of the earth! The only thing I see when I look at him is an aggressive, haughty arrogant jerk!

"I can see it now." My mother continues as she now applies my eyeliner. "If you two date long enough to get married, you two will be set for life financially. He will make the perfect husband for you and I know my grandchildren will be very beautiful! Not only will you be rich, but you'll be very happy!"

_Don't you mean very miserable like I am right now?_

With my eyeliner complete, I am now turned towards the mirror to get a full view of the person who my mother created! I can't stand looking at myself right now, but thanks to her, I am being forced to see the monster that I am, that they sired. I want to cry so badly, but I wouldn't want to ruin my mother's _perfect_ image so I fight back what tears are trying to surface.

"You look perfect!" My mother gloats. "I can't wait until Johnathan sees you! He won't be able to resist you and with him falling all over you, his parents won't think twice when they write those giant checks that keeps our business going so well!"

_I wish more than ever that I can tell you how much I hate you for this!_

With my mask complete, I am then ushered out the door and into our limousine. During the ride to the event, no conversations took place and everyone was fairly quiet. During the moment of silence, all I could think about was the blue pine tree and the letter "D" that accompany it. I am still confused by what it is trying to tell me. I have had this thought more than once, but I can't seem to make the connection to why it is appearing so much!

We have now arrived at the honors event and from what I can see, everyone in town is here including Mabel, Dipper, and Stanford Pines. Continuing to observe the scene in front of me, Dipper is fluttering around Wendy like a love sick puppy with Gideon doing the same to Mabel. I wish I could feel the love they are experiencing! To have someone constantly declare how much they love you and go out of their way to show you how much they care for you, I would trade all of the money in my trust fund account to experience that just once!

The driver now escorts us out of the limousine with my parents pushing me towards the stage where our family will be on display to the entire town like an exhibit at a museum. The description fits well considering how much I feel like a caged animal in my own home with my parents as my keepers!

Taking a seat in the chair at the back of the stage, I close my eyes and begin imagining myself anywhere else but here. I can't stand being here! If being at home with my parents is bad, being out here with them is worse! I just want to be happy and right now I'm not happy! I feel like a puppet that my parents are happily stringing along to do their will while wearing this mask they gave me. The mask that identifies me as the monster everyone in this town is so use to seeing!

Opening my eyes, I turn towards the concessions table and spot the Pines, Wendy and Gideon once more. I envy the love that Gideon and Dipper are displaying to their crushes, envy the fact that they love someone, and envy even more that they know what the feeling of love is. But most of all, I wish that someone would show me the love Dipper is showing Wendy and Gideon is showing Mabel. I wish more than ever that I knew what it felt like, but with my parents only caring about their money and what others think about them, they can care less about me! I was a mistake and wasn't supposed to be born so my mother says, but yet she uses me to keep getting sponsors to fund their business or should I say my abuse. If only they knew what I endured behind closed doors, they would keep their money and try to find me a better life. I wish for that more than life itself!

As I continue watching the scene in front of me, my eyes land on Dipper Pines, particularly the pine tree that sits on his hat. That pine tree has been speaking to me for the past day and has been making me wonder if he is my savior from my personal hell, if he is the one to help me discover who I am behind this façade I'm being forced to wear thanks to my parents. I've never really noticed him before, but with his hat's image being in my mind for the past day, I'm beginning to think he is my savior. I really hope so as there is something special about him, something that I can't quite put my finger on, but yet tells me that he will one day tell me everything will be ok and shield me from my pain. I'd love more than anything for him to wrap his arms around me, gaze into my eyes, and tell how much he loves me.

"Dipper." The words manage to escape from my mouth.

"Just hearing that name makes me feel dirty!" A familiar yet annoying voice speaks to me. Breaking from my trance, I turn to my left and spot Johnathon of all people and as usual, he is wearing that arrogant smirk that makes me want to punch him dead in the face!

"Oh hello Johnathon." I speak with a dead pan tone as I roll my eyes. "How nice of you to be here."

"Well my family is running this entire honors event and the moment I heard that you were going to be here, I couldn't contain my excitement." Johnathon replies, now taking a seat next to me. I scoot my chair down so not to be too close to that jerk!

"That's nice." I say turning my vision back to the concessions table, to Dipper.

"You know it's been a long time since I last saw you Pacifica." Johnathon says, scooting his chair next to mine. "And if I do say so myself, you have grown into one beautiful girl. No, let me take that back, one _hot_ girl. So tell me, do you have a boyfriend now or?"

Turning my vision back to him, I sneer at him and notices that he is playing in my hair. Slapping his hand away, I scoot down farther from him. I know what he's getting at and the last thing I would ever do is go out with _someone_ like him!

"Look, I've got to go!" I say as I jump to my feet and run off the stage.

Even with my back turned, I can tell his vision is on me. I need to be anywhere but there right now. I don't want to be displayed like an exhibit even if it makes my parents unhappy that I am going against their plans and I can care less if they hate me for this! Anywhere Johnathon isn't is where I want to be.

Making my way away from the crowd of snobs that my mother and father are so proudly sucking up to, I now bump into something or someone. Looking up, I see that I bumped into Dipper Pines. My eyes immediately catch sight of his hat, the image of the tree and the letter "D" coming back to me. My vision now catches with his, wishing more than ever that he can see the pain in my eyes and to tell me he'll be there for me and never leave me.

"Oh I'm sorry Pacifica." Dipper apologizes to me. "I didn't see you there. I am looking for the director of games."

"Of course you wouldn't!" I snap to him. "Watch where you're going next time!"

_I wish you were there to watch after me and save me from my pain._

"I said I was sorry." Dipper replies. "What else do you want?!"

_For you to tell me everything will be ok and to save me from my torment. _

"For you to be more careful!" I retort to him.

_Please don't leave me, I need you._

"Well, I'm being the bigger person and saying I'm sorry ok?" Dipper calmly replies. "I didn't mean to run into you."

_No, I'm sorry! Please believe me! I really need you to save me._

I then notice his eyes shift from my vision and to elsewhere. Typical Dipper, he can never focus on any one thing, but that's one of the things that I love the most about him.

"Pacifica, what happened to your wrist?" Dipper asks me, me now noticing that his vision has locked onto my right wrist. "Did you fall on something? That looks really bad."

Quickly turning to my wrist, I cover it with my other hand and hide it out of Dipper's view. Even though it is moments too late, he will eventually find out why my wrist is marked up as badly as it is. But I know he is curious about it. If only I can tell him all about my abuse and what my parents are putting me through, I would sing like a canary! Anything to save me from this!

"That is none of your business!" I growl.

_It's my cry for help! Can't you see that?! Save me Dipper please!_

"Sorry I asked and even cared." Dipper says, his expression rather disgusted.

_I hate to put you through this! This isn't the girl I want you to see! I want you to see the girl who is crying out for help!_

With no more words spoken between us, an eerie silence falls on the area. My gaze catches back with his as well as his catches back with mine.

"I'm just going to go back and see what Mabel is up to." Dipper speaks, breaking the icy silence between us. "She has probably eaten a ton of sweets by now and is running around in circles."

Just as he turns to walk away, I feel tears rapidly surfacing to my eyes. I can't let him go, I just can't! As much as he cares for Mabel, I wish just once he would show me that love, that kindness, and that care. I want that more than ever!

"Dipper wait!" I call out to him.

He turns back to me and with tiny tears escaping from my eyes, I know he can see how much inner pain I'm experiencing. At least, I hope he does.

"Pacifica, are you ok?" Dipper asks me, his concern returning. "You look upset."

_That's because I am! I need you to shield me from my pain tell me everything will be ok!_

Just as I open my mouth to spill my heart to him, I hear that annoying haughty voice that feels like a knife in my skull each time I hear it.

"She is just fine." Johnathon's voice answers Dipper as he places an arm around me. "In more ways than one and her boyfriend is now here to look after her. Isn't that right, Pacifica honey?"

As much as I want to knock Johnathon into another century, I have to keep up my given act until I can fully tell Dipper what is going on, and that includes pretending Johnathon means something to me. I sadly nod just so to make him and my parents happy. I hate myself so much for this!

"Dipper Pines, what an unpleasant surprise to see you here." Johnathon snidely comments to Dipper. "I'm surprised that your family was even allowed into such a joyous occasion only meant for the _richest_ people in town! This is an A-list event and your family doesn't even make it into the top ten on the list!"

Looking into Dipper's eyes, I can tell he wanted to sling a clever comeback in Johnathon's direction, but being the bigger and better person, he is choosing not to say anything. Johnathon means _nothing_ to me while Dipper Pines means everything to me. I just wish more than ever I could tell him that.

"Well, if you would excuse us, Pacifica and I have some catching up to do." Johnathon snottily continues. "It's been a long time since I've seen the beauty and we have so much to share."

I can feel the bile churning in my stomach at that statement, but even more so when I feel Johnathon take my hand. I am now yanked away from Dipper as Johnathon drags me away, away from my savior. I turn back to look at Dipper with my cry for help beaming through my eyes. Hopefully he can see this and come save me from this monster my mother insists I date!

_Please save me Dipper!_

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V)~

This might be my overactive side talking right now, but something about Pacifica seemed off today. Normally she is ridiculing me for a simple bump into her, but she didn't do any that this time. Sure she yelled at me, but she didn't go into her normal rant which surprised me. Instead she looked as if she were hurt and I can bet it had something to do with what I noticed about her wrist. Pacifica has always been careful, but the look of her wrist is concerning me. Even more, that guy that is with her has my curiosity peaked. Seeing the two walking off in the distance, Pacifica is looking back at me as if she is trying to tell me something. Well whatever it is, I'm sure she will be back to her normal self later and yell about whatever she has to say. Turning around to head back to the concessions table, I see that Gideon is harassing Mabel. That little southern freak will get enough of putting his hands on my sister! Fixing my hat, I begin walking back towards the table, my feet stomping along the way to indicate just how angry I am at what I am witnessing! I never cooked pig in a blanket before, but I believe today I will know just how that meal is prepared!

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

With me yanked away from Dipper, I am now dragged into an empty tent at the end of the property that has yet to be occupied by a vendor. I'm not sure why he drug me in here, but I get the feeling he doesn't want to just "catch up" with me.

"Good now we're alone." Johnathon speaks quietly, now pulling me towards him with our faces just inches apart. "You don't know how long I've been looking forward to this."

"Yea but I haven't!" I retort to him. "I have an honors event to attend that your snobby family is running, so if you'll excuse me!"

Stepping from in front of him, Johnathon extends his left arm to block my path. Turning around, I see that he has done the same with his right. Just what does this freak want with me?!

"Let me out of here Johnathon! Right now!" I snap, his arrogant smirk unmoving. I just want to smack that smirk right off that arrogant face of his!

"I will indeed do that when you give me what I want." He replies with a devious look in his eyes. "And you know what I want Pacifica."

"No I don't, but I'm sure you're going to be nice enough to tell me!" I growl.

Before I could blink, Johnathon slams his lips down on mine as I am pulled towards him. I begin trying to push him off, but he grips tighter onto me while continuing to force himself on me. Seeing that pushing on him doesn't work, I bite down on his tongue, which makes him withdraw.

"How dare you come onto me like that?!" I straighten my hair and my dress watching as he turns back to me. "That is not how you approach a lady!"

"You are feisty, I like that." Johnathon replies, now turning back to me. "But you know what else I like? Controlling just about every penny your family gets from my family!"

Checking his tongue for bleeding, that arrogant jerk is still wearing that arrogant smirk.

"You know as well as I do that if I feel that your family's business no longer needs my family to sponsor it, I will happily tell my dad to cut off any further funding!" Johnathon threatens. "You wouldn't want to make your parents unhappy by having that happen now would you?"

Honestly, I hope he pulls the plug and take away the one thing they care for more than their own child! Maybe then I'll _finally_ get from them what I've been craving for so long.

"You can't threaten me with that!" I reply. "You know as well as I do that you don't have the nerve go through with it!"

"You obviously have forgotten that fast the influence I have over this town, _especially_ over your family!" Johnathon throws that in my face. "You obviously have forgotten who I am and what I can do to the Northwest name if I am rubbed the wrong way!"

"Oh you are just the biggest snob alive Johnathon!" I practically scream.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black!" The jerk laughs. "You seemed to have cornered that market for the both of us. If it weren't for my family, _you_ wouldn't have even known what being a snob is all about! You'd still be living among the _common_ people if my father hadn't stepped in when he did to save your family's failing business! So if anything you should be thanking me!"

Huffing with disgust, I try walking away again when he blocks my path once more. He once again comes onto me with me trying to push him off again. He halts his assaultive kissing and catches gazes with mine, the hint of madness appearing in his eyes.

"_I will get what I want from you Pacifica!"_ He hisses to me. _"Your mother says we would make a great couple and I couldn't agree more!"_

Continuing to notice the madness evident in his eyes, Johnathon clamps his hand over my mouth, forces me to the ground, and presses his body down on mine to keep me from running away. The tears that I were fighting back now rush to the surface of my eyes as he begins raping me, making me wish I sliced my wrist in the right place yesterday.

If I had of, I wouldn't be here right now.

He wouldn't be doing this to me and I wouldn't be enduring this from him.

My parent's abuse is one thing, but this another. I want so badly to scream and plead for someone to help me, to save me, but I know no one will save me from this.

Not even Dipper and right now, all I can think about is him.

**Review Please!**


	3. Broken

Chapter 3: Broken

'_My parent's abuse is one thing, but this is another. I want so badly to scream and plead for someone to help me, to save me, but I know no one will save me from this. Not even Dipper and right now, all I can think about is him.'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Broken, that's how I can be described at the moment. He took everything from me, my innocence, self-respect, dignity, everything. There is nothing left, except for the dress on my body, the blood on my legs, and the hair on my head. He violated me without a second thought and left the remains of his damage behind, not bothering to think twice about what he had done. Johnathon Larson, the one guy my mother sees as a god send, has raped me.

I'm still lying on the ground on my right side. While being violated, I attempted to scream, but he slapped me across the face several times to shut me up. Well he succeeded and I stayed quiet while he did what he wanted to me and left me for damaged. Now I'm going to have to live the rest of my life with this in the back of my mind. He didn't have to do it, he didn't have to force himself on me, he didn't have to hurt me, but he did because he has influence, more so than my family. The mask my mother plastered on my face is now smudged up thanks to the unstoppable tears that were released during my rape. However, that does nothing for the mask that I'm forced to wear since I was old enough to know what my life was really about.

Slightly turning to the left, I notice Johnathon fixing himself up with that same arrogant smirk remaining before he forced himself on me. Finally having himself together, I notice his eyes fall on mine, the glint of madness remaining in them. Kneeling down next to me, he grabs my chin and forces our eyes to meet, tears still flowing out of my eyes. With my left eye swollen shut, it stings badly when tears escapes from it. With our gazes locked, I want so badly to bite his nose off of his face!

"You will keep this quiet or else, I will see to it that the Northwest name is ran into the dirt!" Johnathon threatens. "Do you hear me?"

I simply nod, afraid of what else he might try next. With as much pain as I am in, I can't possibly endure anymore from him.

"Good." The jerk confirms as he releases my chin.

He gets to his feet and walks out of the tent, leaving me alone to wallow in my own self-pity, in my demise. The area of the dress around my right bust is ripped and my sash that matches my dress has been stomped, foot prints decorated the garment as if it were designed that way. He has done his damage and was gone, leaving me to put myself back together without a single helping hand in the world.

Finally sitting up in seating position, I look down at my dress and notice stains of blood spotting the satin purple fabric around the areas of my legs, particularly my thighs. I don't even want to look any further because I know what he has done and has gotten away with. He will get away with anything he does because according to my mother, he can do no wrong.

With me already sitting up, I begin trying to get to my feet and considering what I just went through, it is a struggle. A struggle to stand, a struggle to pick myself up, and a struggle to face what's next. I've never struggled so much before in my life, but today, I truly know what that word means. With me continuing to struggle, I can see a shadow approaching the tint. If Johnathon has come back so to cover his tracks, this time, he's going be very unlucky because I'm ready for him, no matter how much pain I'm in! The shadow of the person approaching the tent now enters and who I now see in front of me, I just want to break down in tears and pray for death.

"Hey Pacifica, your mom is looking for you." Dipper says to me.

I turn my face away from his and turn my back to him. I don't want him to see me like this, anyone really. He's used to seeing the confident, glamorous, and beautiful Pacifica, not what he is seeing right now. Right now he's seeing the broken shell of what use to be the confident, glamorous, and beautiful Pacifica. Those words can't even describe me anymore, not even when I wore that mask to pretend I was the most important person in town. As a matter of fact, I don't think those words can even describe me at all! Those words are all superficial, something I was for so long, but now that wall has fallen and behind it is a scared and pathetic little girl who only wants someone to love her and show her the truth. I pretended I didn't care or want anyone to love me, but truth is, I want that more than all the money in the world!

"Hey Pacifica are you ok?" Dipper asks me. "And what happened to you?"

As much as I want to tell him what I just went through, I can't. I can't tell him what pain Johnathon made me experience, what he did to my self-respect and the dignity he took from me. He doesn't need to learn any of that yet. So I'm going to go with what's best for the time until I can fully open up to him.

"I'm fine." I weakly speak, my face still turned away from his. "I'm just fine."

"Listen Pacifica, I don't mean to pry, but you don't look ok." Dipper continues. "This wouldn't happen to be the sash to your dress would it?"

_That's because I'm not! Help me please! _

"I'm fine Pines!" I snap. "Go back to your sister!"

Being as curious as Dipper is, I know he won't just walk away and leave me to suffer like this. He isn't that kind of person.

"Pacifica, I know we've had our differences, but if you're upset then I'm here to listen if you want to talk." Dipper urges. "I wouldn't leave you to suffer if you are."

_I can't thank you enough for staying by me like this._

"So if you want to talk, I'm here." Dipper offers, I now feel his hand on my shoulder.

I don't know what to do. I really don't want him to see me like this or see my face because as smart as Dipper is, he would figure out right away what happened and what Johnathon did to me. I wish I could tell you Dipper, trust me I do. I really want to tell you, but I can't. Please understand.

"Pacifica!" I now hear my mother's voice calling out to me. "Pacifica, where are you? We have an introduction to make to our guests!"

_Great! Just what I needed! _

"Pacifica! Young lady, where are you?!" My mother continues calling.

With each time she calls out to me, her voice is getting closer and closer to the tent when suddenly, I hear her behind me.

"Pacifica Nicole Northwest!" My mother screams. "What are you doing in here and with this _boy? _We have an event to attend! Get your hands off my daughter Pines!_"_

I keep my face hidden from both my mother and Dipper, who I know is still looking for me to talk to him. Feeling Dipper's hand release my shoulder, I am then turned around with my mother catching with my gaze. With the tears still streaming down my face, I see the devastation in her eyes at what she sees. Turning to Dipper, I can see in his eyes the shock at what he notices about me. My dress is torn, my own blood is staining my legs, my left eye is swollen shut from Johnathon slapping me during my rape, and my hair is a mess. Thinking I could keep this a secret was the dumbest idea in history!

"Pacifica…what..what happened?" Dipper begins, his words stumbling over themselves just to form a thought.

"Pacifica, what happened to you?!" My mother screams. "Who did this to you? It was this _boy_ wasn't it?! Tell me right now what he did to you and I will have him arrested right away!"

_Oh now you care what happens to me? Isn't the abuse you and my father put me through enough and worse than this?_

"I didn't do this to her!" Dipper defends himself. "I came in here and found her like this!"

"Oh is that the story you're going to tell the police?!" My mother screams back to Dipper. "You are going to pay for hurting my little girl!"

_The little girl who you and my father love abusing behind closed doors and can care less about!_

"I didn't lay a hand on her!" Dipper screams back.

"I came in here and saw you were touching her!" My mother continues.

"I was consoling her!" Dipper argues back.

"You had no right to even lay a _finger _on her!" My mother argues continuously.

"STOP IT!" I finally voice, my tears streaming more heavily, Dipper and my mother turning to me. "Just stop it! Mom….Dipper didn't do it! He's telling the truth, he did come in and see me like this!"

"Then baby, tell me who did." My mother calmly speaks to me, a side of her that I've never seen before.

If I tell her Johnathon raped me and left me like this, she wouldn't believe a word I say considering how much she adores him and believes he wouldn't be capable of anything like this. But if I tell her something I know she will believe, then that will buy me time to gather my courage to at least explain everything to Dipper. I know he will believe me more than anyone else.

"Pacifica, tell me!" My mother urges.

"I fell." I lie. I just couldn't be taken for a liar if I told her this was all Johnathon's doing. "I fell and was hurt so badly, I came in here to lay down."

"Oh my baby!" My mother wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I know this is all for show and as soon as we are back within my torture chamber, the abuse will continue again.

"Pacifica, this wasn't the work of the guy that you were with was it?" Dipper asks me, my mother now whipping her attention to him. "Tell me what he did to you so I can make sure he pays for it!"

"Of course not!" My mother replies in my place. "Johnathon Larson comes from a fine upstanding family! He would never do this to a lady, let alone my little girl!

_You just keep telling yourself that lie!_

"I just want to get out of here!" I voice as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "Please!"

"Well, we have to attend this event, but first let's get you cleaned up and changed into some fresh clothes." My mother says to me. "This dress was expensive! Just where did you fall at that ripped your dress and made you bleed this badly? Your dress is ruined and I don't even want to imagine the dry cleaning bill."

My mother snatches my damaged dress sash from Dipper and begins ushering me out of the tent as I limp alongside her. I once again catch gazes with Dipper, hoping he can see right through what I told my mother and see that Johnathon did indeed hurt me. With each step that I take, I feel as if my insides are going to fall out! Johnathon was very rough and there is no telling the magnitude of his damage, but considering the amount of blood that is staining my legs and my dress and the pain that I'm feeling, I can already tell. Turning back to the front of me, my mother and I exit the tent leaving Dipper there by himself.

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

I know that Johnathon hurt Pacifica! Her mother can lie to herself if she wants and believes that boy isn't capable of harming a lady! No hill, rock, or cliff in existence will ever come close to the amount of damage that Pacifica endured from him! She was raped by Johnathon and now I'm going to give Johnathon his just deserts! However, I'm still puzzled as to what Pacifica was trying to say to me before Johnathon came along, but I'll think about that _after_ I deal with Johnathon!

Pacifica might be a thorn in Mabel and I's side, but the last thing I would ever do is stand by and let her get hurt. No lady for that matter!

Balling up my fists, I now stomp out of the tent and begin making my way back to the crowd where I see Johnathon in my line of view. He's talking and laughing with Wendy as if he did nothing wrong!

"You're going to pay for hurting Pacifica you jerk!" I growl as I continue making my way towards the crowd.

If I had heat vision, Johnathon would be dead before I even got to him!

* * *

**Prophecy's Light will be updated Sunday as**** I had this idea hit me and had to type it out! :) And to those who keep questioning me about the development of this story, it starts out this way, but ends in a Dipper/Pacifica relationship. I will not attempt to explain this once more.**

**Review Please!**


	4. Revenge!

Chapter 4: Revenge

'_If I had heat vision, Johnathon would be dead before I even got to him!'_

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

I can't get the image out of my head, I just can't! Seeing Pacifica that way, in the worst state of her life, I feel like apart of me was ripped just like her dress! Yes, we've had our differences, yes we've exchanged words of hate, and yes, we've even had the battle of wits, but none of that matters right now! None of that even compares to what I saw with my very own eyes! Johnathon took advantage of her and hurt her while not even thinking twice about it! When I looked into Pacifica's face, I couldn't help but imagine if that were my twin sister or even my own mother! Johnathon isn't getting away with this and I'm going to see to it he pays for even laying a finger on her! No lady gets hurt on my watch!

Continuing to stomp my way through the fairgrounds, I notice that my vision is blurring, changing to red and all I can see in front of me now is red! I've never felt so angry in my entire life! If my temper were being measured by a thermometer, it would shatter into a million pieces, that's how incredibly ticked off I am right now! I can even feel tears escape from my eyes. I'm not sure if I am crying or the tears running out of my eyes are tears of rage, but whatever the case, I'm bubbling over with anger, the image of Pacifica still playing back in my mind over and over!

I'm getting closer and closer to the crowd, I can see Johnathon through my vision of rage! Just seeing him smiling and laughing is pushing me further and further into rage, that jerk acting as if he didn't do anything wrong and that raping Pacifica meant nothing to him! Well I'm about to make sure he suffers the same way Pacifica suffered! No, I'm going to make sure he feels a lot more pain than what Pacifica felt!

I'm inching closer and closer with my red vision now landing on an object that looks to be an aluminum bat. One of the kids at this event must have lost this when playing the tee-ball game that was set up not too long ago. Well guess what? I'm about to hit one out of the park! Grabbing the bat, I now enter stage three of rage, which turns everything around me into one big blur, but the first clear thing I see in my sights is hitting Johnathon in the face with the bat, clear in the mouth! With rage taking over, I have lost all control of myself and am feeling as if I have blacked out and that my body is being controlled by an outside force.

The sounds of someone calling my name now catches my ears. With rage blinding me and my focus solely being on getting revenge on Johnathon, I can't determine who is calling me, but if I had to guess, it's Mabel. A crowd is gathering around as I take another swing at Johnathon, this time hitting him in the back of the head as hard as I can with hopes that I made a dent or crack in his skull! With each swing I take, with each hit that he endures, I get the image of Pacifica crying out for help appearing in my mind. I can just see and hear her, crying and calling out to me to save her while that jerk is grinning with delight as he continues raping her! That is what is driving me to hurt this freak the way that he hurt Pacifica!

"Dipper, stop it!" A familiar voice calls out to me. I recognize that voice to be Wendy's. "You're going to kill him!"

That's the whole point!

The bat leaves my hands, assuming that it was taken from me and I grab Johnathon by collar of his use to be white satin shirt and bring him to eye level. From what I can see, his right eye is swollen shut, his nose is broken, and he is bleeding badly from his mouth and nose! Not so pretty anymore now is he?

"How does it feel now Johnathon?!" I growl to the shaken boy. "How does it feel to be inflicted with pain? Huh?! Doesn't feel so great does it?!"

He opens his bloodied mouth to speak, but I immediately shut it with my fist, it colliding with his face and knocking him back to the ground.

"Dipper, what is the matter with you?!" I hear Mabel's voice say to me. I ignore her like I did Wendy as my only focus is making sure Johnathon pays for raping Pacifica! Just seeing her the way I did made my heart break! I will admit that she is not my favorite person in town, but yet she is a lady and no lady should ever go through what she did! It is _unacceptable_! That could have been my mother or even Mabel and I will _kill_ any guy who ever puts their hands on either of them!

Rage is still surging through me, my pulse is rapid, my breathing is labored, I can feel sweat dripping down my face, I feel like my entire body is on fire! Just as I am reaching down to inflict more pain on Johnathon, I feel someone grab ahold of me and hold me back. As I try to get at Johnathon, I can feel someone pulling me away and notice someone helping Johnathon off of the ground, an older man who I believe to be his father. Despite rage blinding me, I can see the resemblance between the two! Good, now I have two targets!

"Dipper, calm down!" Wendy tells me, her and Mabel appearing in front of me, looks of concern and confusion spread across their faces. "What is this all about?"

"That jerk raped Pacifica!" I shout, still trying to get to Johnathon.

"He did what?!" Mabel asks, complete shock in her voice as she turns towards Johnathon. I guess she can't believe it either.

"Oh my gosh, is she ok?" Wendy asks. Despite Pacifica not being a lot of everyone's favorite, even they have to admit that she didn't deserve that!

"No she isn't!" I answer, rage still surging through me. "Pacifica was in the absolute worst state that I have ever seen her in since knowing her! Before I got the chance to get any details from Pacifica, her mom took her home! I'm going to kill that jerk for what he did to her!"

Getting free of whoever was holding onto me, I roughly push past Wendy and Mabel and head for Johnathon, now gripping him by the back of his shirt. Swiftly turning him around, I sock him in the face and watch as that waste of DNA hits the ground. Kneeling down next to him, I grab him by the collar of his shirt, my fiery brown eyes burrowing into his now terrified blue eyes. Yea, how does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?

"If you ever go near Pacifica again, I will END you!" I dangerously hiss. "Do you understand me?! I will make sure not even your body is found!"

He quickly nods as I shove him back to the ground. Pushing past the crowd that gathered around, I begin stomping away with my mind focused on Pacifica. I still can't shake the image of her after she turned towards her mother and I. My heart seriously _ripped_ at seeing her in that condition. I better go see how she is doing and I don't care what her mother says, I need to know that Pacifica is ok. I won't rest until I get the answers I'm looking for!

* * *

~(Mabel's P.O.V.)~

I have never seen Dipper that angry before in my life! From the fight he had with that Johnathon guy to the pure rage evident in his eyes, this side of Dipper seriously scared me! While Pacifica has always been a serious pain to us both and never been a personal favorite of mine, she didn't deserve to be raped! I wonder what would lead a guy to do something like that, especially to someone like her.

I'm watching as Dipper walks further away towards the ends of the fairgrounds. I'm totally surprised by his behavior as he is never one to let his anger get the best of him. While he is determined and never one to back down from a fight or even a mystery, I didn't know that his temper could get that bad! For the direction he is walking in, I already know he is going to see Pacifica. Hopefully she is alright.

Turning away from Dipper, I turn back to the crowd that is gathering around Johnathon with some of everyone asking if he is ok and why Dipper attacked him the way he did. If only they truly knew what happened as to why my brother attacked him and speaking of attacked, I don't see Gideon anywhere. He was standing behind me maybe five minutes ago.

* * *

~(Wendy's P.O.V.)~

I am probably just as surprised as Mabel by Dipper's behavior. I have never seen him behave that way before. While he has shown his temper to Robbie, he has never gotten _that_ mad before! The way he jumped on the guy and beat him like that, I just can't believe it! I could swear Dipper's body was taken over by some invisible force that swore vengeance on the guy and Dipper couldn't control what his body was doing to him! Still holding the bat that I was able to get away from Dipper, I notice that it is stained with blood. I don't think the tee-ball players will want this back for a while…

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

After arriving back home and being cleaned up, I immediately planted myself in bed as I didn't feel comfortable anywhere else in my house. My mother called our in-house doctor and he performed a rape test on me while asking me a series of questions, mostly about who raped me, do I want to get a restraining order on the guy, and a few other questions I can't remember. I couldn't give him the truth about what really happened because he will just relay that information to my mother and because she believes Johnathon to be the _perfect_ guy, she wouldn't believe a word I say and call me a liar, further making me endure the painful life her and my father are forcing me to live. If my mother had it her way, she'd marry me off to Johnathon tomorrow! She would never believe me even if I gathered the courage to tell her this was all of Johnathon's doing. She is so bent on blaming Dipper for this that it sickens me whenever I see her! I truly hate my mother!

Lying in bed, I'm lying on my back staring up at the ceiling with Dipper running through my mind. While he and his sister haven't exactly been my favorites in this town since meeting them, I have to admit that I've come to like Dipper alot for the past two summers that he and his sister have come here to visit their uncle. Every time I see him, I can swear he is getting that much taller and cuter. If only I could tell him what I truly feel without fear of verbal and physical retribution from my _lovely_ parents!

"Dipper Pines." I let his name escape from my mouth. It has a way of rolling off my tongue that makes me feel so warm inside.

"So is he the one who raped you?" My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by that question tearing through the world I was in. It is just like someone to interrupt me while I'm thinking! Sitting up, I see Dr. Franklin standing at the foot of my bed. It hurts like heck to sit up let alone stand. It feels like Johnathon took a knife and ripped me from my legs to my stomach! That would have felt better than what he made me endure from him!

"No, I told you I fell." I reply to the doctor. The look on his face is painting me as a liar, the same look my mother gave me when I told her the same thing. Oh what do they know!

"Ms. Northwest." Dr. Franklin begins. "After conducting the rape test, the results did the speaking for you. You were raped and it is not a good idea to lie to keep this boy on the streets if he is the one who did this as other girls are in danger of being attacked by him. Nothing you could have fallen on would ever make you bleed that badly let alone tear you that way. I saw the damage and it could only be caused by forced entry."

"I told you, I fell and Dipper Pines is not one to ever do something like this!" I argue back. "Dipper didn't do it!"

"Are you sure?" He asks me, trying to get me to actually admit something that isn't true.

"Yes!" I scream. "Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because your mother has been telling me how she believes he is the one that did this to you." Dr. Franklin continues. "And I want to hear it from you if he did indeed do this to you."

Laying back down, I sigh in frustration. Of course my mother would try to pin this on Dipper! I hate the cold hearted witch!

"Ms. Northwest." Dr. Franklin calls out to me. I can feel that familiar prickling sensation in the corners of my eyes. Closing them, I turn on my right side, away from Dr. Franklin. If he is going to side with my mother, what's the point in talking to me? Any and everything I say will be taken as a lie anyway!

"Just…leave me alone!" Is my only request.

"I'm going to go talk to your mother." Is what he says as he now leaves the room.

Of course he is going to talk to her and she is going to do with him what she has managed to do with everyone else she talks to, turn them into her! Her life is not worth living unless she gets everyone to agree with her and make my life miserable! That's why her and my dad are still married because if it were anyone else, she'd be just as miserable as I am right now!

With Dr. Franklin gone, I turn my vision to the nightstand next to me, the picture of Johnathon and I at summer camp when we were just ten years old. Turning from the picture, I catch sight of the razor blade I used to slash my wrist after the argument I had with my parents the other day. As much as I want to grab it and add another line to my miserable life, I by pass it and instead grab the picture of me and Johnathon. Sitting up, despite how painful it is, I begin gazing at the picture.

Johnathon and I use to be the best of friends, inseparable is the word to use. Back at camp and even before camp, we use to talk alot, hang out every day, and shared everything with each other. When the other had a problem, we were always there for each other. When our mothers visited each other, I always looked forward to seeing Johnathon, even to the point of developing feelings for him. Yep, those were the good days and everything was going well until his family climbed to the upper crest of Gravity Falls. After that, things went downhill between us.

While our families were once middle class, Johnathon's family became very rich and that changed everything about him. The once sweet, caring, and loving Johnathon Larson became a cold, uncaring, womanizing jerk that thought he could buy girls with this wealth. I didn't know who he was anymore! I couldn't even talk to him let alone look at him after he pretended he didn't know who I was after he became rich! I was hurt so badly that I severed our friendship and didn't want anything else to do with him! Not long after denouncing him, his father became a partner in my father's business, thus pulling us to the upper crust of Gravity Falls right alongside his family and that's when he wanted to have something to do with me again, because I became rich! Despite our family's identical wealth, I didn't want anything to do with him! He did any and everything he could to get back in my good graces from sending me flowers, candy, to even poetry. I would have loved to have seen his face when each of those things ended up in the garbage disposal, being grinded to nothing just like my feelings when he decided to ignore me for other girls!

Feeling tears forming in my eyes once more, my heart now gains that familiar burning sensation, the same feeling I got when Johnathon began ignoring me and grinding my feelings into dust, treating me like a piece of tossed bubble gum that became stuck to the bottom of his shoes! Still gripping the picture in my hands, I now toss it to the other side of my room, watching as the faceplate glass and the frame shatter into pieces. Every time I think about how he raped me and turned his back on me, that's exactly the mode my heart goes into! Shattered and broken!

Laying back down, I begin crying into my pillow. When I think about how happy my family was before we became rich, how happy I was in the middle class, and how happy I was when Johnathon and I were close, it kills me inside knowing I can never have those simpler times back! Instead, I'm stuck in this hell with no way out! With my left eye's swelling coming down, it doesn't sting as much when tears escape from that eye.

Lifting my face from my pillow, my eyes now land on the razor blade on my nightstand, tracing over it eagerly. A little voice in the back of my head is urging me to grab it and add another line to my already damaged life. The pain and overflow of blood would definitely add some relief to what I'm dealing with currently. Maybe if I pass out from the loss of blood, I can go into a world of my own and there, I'll finally be happy!

Continuing to stare at the blade, I reach over and grab it. Bringing my wrist into view, I position the blade over the main vein and press it against the thin layer of skin that is protecting it. Staring at the thin layer of skin laying above the vein, I squint in hatred at the barrier, thinking back to when I once had a layer of protection in my life called my parents, but just like Johnathon, money changed them in the worst way!

Pressing harder onto the thin layer, I puncture it with my vein now becoming exposed to the blade. The pain and the rushing of the blood to the surface from the broken skin is bringing a smile to my face. Once I cut this vein, I'll finally be free from it all! From my personal hell, my abuse, everything and I'll never have to worry about any of it ever again! I'm sorry Dipper, that I never got the chance to tell you how I truly felt. It is better this way for the both of us. At least you'll only have one person to protect and that's Mabel. Tell her I'm truly sorry for everything I've ever done to her and just know that I've always loved you even though I never had the courage to tell you face to face.

With my vein in sight and blade in hand, I am continuing to press down on the vein with the goal to puncture it, but then I get an image of Dipper in my mind, him smiling at me and wrapping his arms around me while telling me that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me ever again. Just knowing that he cared when he saw what Johnathon did to me is bringing tears to my eyes, my eyesight now becoming very blurry. The hand holding the blade begins shaking with the blade falling out of my hand and onto my floor. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it knowing that I would be leaving behind the one person who truly cares for me. How would he feel? How would he take the news if he knew I actually took my own life because I couldn't stand living anymore? Enduring what I have for so long? I can just imagine the look on his face and that's just something I couldn't do to him.

With the blade out of my hand, I begin crying into my pillow once more. If I had to exist for any reason, for anyone, it would be for Dipper Pines.

* * *

**I apologize if Dipper is OOC in this chapter. He did say if it were his sister or mother, he'd get just as mad considering how protective he is over Mabel now. But come next chapter, things get more interesting! Stay tuned and hopefully everyone had a great holiday!**

**Review Please!**


	5. Torn

Chapter 5: Torn! (Chapter 5 for real!)

'_With the blade out of my hand, I begin crying into my pillow once more. If I had to exist for any reason, for anyone, it would be for Dipper Pines'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Darkness, that's all I see around me is darkness. I don't know if I have my eyes open or if I really went through with ending it all, but right now, all I see is darkness. My eyes just blinked which means I'm still alive and that I didn't go through with taking my life. As much as I want to get away from it all, all I can think about is one particular boy with one particular hat with one particular pine tree that sits on it. He is all that stands in my way of ever doing something like that, no matter how much pain I'm in. If it weren't for him, I would have probably gone through what I originally planned.

I blink once more and now notice someone standing an inch from me with their back turned to me, someone who I recognize to be Dipper Pines. Why would he be here in this mass of darkness? Why am I even here? Continuing to watch Dipper, he now turns to me and approaches me with a smile on his face. I always melt at that smile, even silently from a far.

"I'm happy you're here." Is what he says to me as he extends his right hand to me. "You don't have to worry about a thing anymore. You're safe now and safe with me."

Oh how long I've been looking forward to hearing him say those words to me! I can see my left hand extend out in front of me with Dipper taking it and pulling me towards him as he now wraps his arms around me. Leaning up against his chest, I can hear his heartbeat along with him whispering my name, whispering it in a way that assures me that I'm safe with him and that I'll never have to worry about Johnathon, my parents, or anything that has brought misery to my life ever again! With me wrapped in his arms, I feel safe that I'll never have to return home, a place that has become my personal hell and a place that has brought me on the brink of taking my own life so many times, but thanks to Dipper, I've gained the strength to hold on!

With him continuing to whisper my name, his voice is changing and getting louder to the point he is sounding like….

"Pacifica Nicole Northwest!" My mother…. "Pacifica, wake up!"

Opening my eyes, the first thing I see is my mother kneeled down on the side of the bed staring into my face with a look I've never seen outside of today, a look of worry. Feeling a tight sensation on my right wrist, the one I have been cutting to relieve my inner pain and struggles, I turn to see it wrapped in two kinds of bandages. Shifting my vision to my nightstand, I notice that my razor blade isn't there. Quickly going through my mind, I remember it disappearing from my hand so either I dropped it or it was taken from me, but I don't remember clearly what happened as my mind is rather blurry currently.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." My mother sympathetically says as I sit up. Still hurts like heck to do so. "You gave me quite a scare!"

_After all you put me through, I gave you a scare?! _

"After seeing your wrist, I thought that you-" My mother pauses as she turns to my wrist. "That you might have….taken your life!"

_Like it would have mattered to you if I have of! You care more about what others think than me anyway! You and that father of mine!_

"When I saw that your wrist was badly marked up, I had the doctor clean it and wrapped it up while you were asleep." My mother continues. I can just hear the wall behind her sympathetic tone falling apart, her usual wrath breaking through to do what she normally does when confronting me about something, yell! "Do you mind explaining why your wrist looks like that?"

_Other than the fact you and my ever so loving father drove me to it, not really!_

"When I fell, I hurt my wrist too." I lie. I can't tell her why I cut myself daily only for her to take it away from me, the only thing that brings me relief to the pain they cause me! "I didn't see how badly it was bleeding."

Catching with her gaze, I can already see it in her eyes what she thinks about what I told her, but she would never pick up on why I really slice my wrist.

"Pacifica, I.." I can see she is trying to gather her words without yelling at me for what she saw. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I..want you to tell me what really happened and why is it you have a razor blade in your room stained with blood."

My razor blade?! Was she checking my room while I was asleep? How did she know about that?! She then holds my weapon of choice in front of my face with my eyes widening a bit at the sight of it. A thought now flashes back to me from before I fell asleep. I punctured the skin that hid my lifeline that I had every intention to sever, but before I could send myself to my new world, Dipper stopped me. He stopped me before I did something that could hurt him badly and that's the last thing I want to do. Another thought now enters my mind, the blade fell out of my hand and onto my floor so it was out in the open where she could find it! Smooth move Northwest!

"Pacifica, answer me!" My mother demands as she yanks on my damaged wrist. Was this her way of getting my attention? "I want the entire truth and don't think I won't know when you're lying or trying to hide something from me!"

_That's funny! I've been cutting myself all this time and you haven't had the slightest clue about it!_

I remain silent as I look in her face, seeing the anger and fire building rapidly. Do I dare tell her what I've been doing to get a little relief from the hell they put me through every day? Do I really want her to know that this is how I am able to breathe after the constant verbal, physical, and emotional abuse I endure from them? Do I really want her to take the one thing from me that helps me get through each day?

"Pacifica!" Her voice has become louder and normally behind that tone, an open hand slapping me across the face accompanies it. "Answer me young lady! What is this about?!"

"It's nothing." I reply quietly.

"Nothing?!" She continues. "Nothing?! I find a bloody razor in your room and it's nothing?! Is this the reason why your wrist was cut up so badly? Just how long have you been doing this?! I want answers and don't tell me that you fell because that lie is becoming very old!"

_You bought it from the time I told you so why change what works?_

"I said it's nothing!" I sternly reply back to her, now turning away from her gaze and turning over on my left side. I am then yanked back towards her with her smacking me across the face, her usual submissive tactic to get me to do what she wants or get me to say what she wants to hear.

"You will _not_ use that tone of voice with me!" My mother hisses, my gaze now turned to the ground with my hair covering the fresh red hand mark across my left cheek. "I am very concerned about you and what you've been doing to yourself and you snap at me for it?! You are one ungrateful spoiled brat!"

_Now you see the monster you and my father created! Congratulations!_

"Now tell me about this!" She continues ragging me for answers as she yanks my face up to meet with her gaze. If only she knew she and my father were truly the cause, it'll tear her apart! I would take delight in seeing the look on their faces! "Have you been cutting yourself as to why your wrist look like it does?!"

I turn away from her gaze and look down. I refuse to open my mouth. If only she knew, she would take away the little happiness I have in this miserable life they are forcing me to live.

"Oh my…this is about that Pines boy isn't it?" My mother assumes. She just can't stop picking on him can she? "This is why you're doing this isn't it?!"

"No!" I finally find my voice, my hardened gaze now catches with hers. "Why do you keep picking on Dipper? Why do you keep thinking he is the one hurting me? You assumed it was him that hurt me when you came to the tent and found me! It wasn't him, it was Johna—"

I just caught myself before letting the last part of his name slip out past my lips. The last thing I want to hear right now is her tell me just how perfect he is and how much better than Dipper she believes him to be. If only she knew what he did to me, she'd change her tune real quick, but even still, she wouldn't believe me!

"I don't believe a word you say!" She snaps. "Get up and get dressed! We're heading back to the honors event this instant! I'm going to let your father handle this! I just…I just can't handle this anymore!"

_Why? Because I'm not telling you want you want to hear? Now how does it feel?_

"I'm not going back!" I express. "I'm not going back to that event that caters to people like you!"

I notice the look that suddenly crosses her features, the look I'm so used to seeing, the look of hatred.

"What did you just say to me?" My mother now gets to her feet and towers over me, the look of hatred still evident on her features. I can't believe what I just did, but you know what? It feels good!

"I said I'm _not_ going back!" I repeat, anger rising in my own voice. For as long as I've been holding this in, it feels good to let it out! Twelve years! Twelve long years I've been holding in just how much I hate my parents and to be able to express just how much I hate my mother first feels good as I began hating her first before my father! This feels like some kind of high, but I have a feeling that she is going to knock me back down to earth soon.

"You will _not defy_ me young lady!" My mother urges. "Get out of that bed right now and get dressed! We are going to see your father and I'm going to let him handle you!"

_Why? So he can abuse me more than you have been and everyone can finally see the monsters that you two truly are? Real nice!_

"I told you I'm not going back!" I argue back, now climbing out of bed despite how painful it is. I don't get very far before I am yanked back against the bed, my gaze now catching with my mother's constant hateful gaze. If looks could kill I'd be dead meat right now!

"We are guests of honor at this event and I will NOT have everyone thinking that my daughter doesn't listen to me!" My mother dangerously hisses to me. "You are a Northwest and a Northwest always does what they are told!"

"The only reason you want to go back is so you can show off in front of you're stuck up friends who are just as fake as you are!" I snap back. "You and dad only care about what others think about you while using me to get people to keep sponsoring this family's sorry business, nothing more than that! You can care less about me and what I want!"

"I will have you know that those same people help keep a roof over your head and money in your trust fund!" My mother continues growling. "You should be thanking them, not biting the hands that feeds you! Now get dressed we are heading back _NOW!_"

"I said I'm not going!" I continue refusing. Then a deadly silence falls on the room, that kind of silence that comes before someone screams while being murdered or even being a witness to a murder. From the look in my mother's eyes, I'm not too far off that mark myself. I have never had the courage to speak up before, but eventually I knew that bottling this up inside for as long as I have would result in me popping my lid eventually!

I notice her raise her right hand slowly with my name already marked across the palm. Just when she is about to swing, the sound of a cell ringing stops her. There is a reason why I love having my cellphone on me when I need it.

Her attention is taken off me and is turned towards her phone and from the look on her face, my dad is the one calling her. Perfect timing.

"What is it Bill?" She answers her phone. "I can't deal with that right now! I am disciplining your daughter! You handle it! I can only deal with one thing at a time! What am I? A multi-tasker?!"

_Don't you mean abusing your daughter?_

"Bill, did you—" My dad obviously cut her off. "Yes, the doctor is here, but she didn't talk to him! I can't even get a word out of her! What happened?! A fight?! Who started the fight? I should have known! He is nothing but trouble!"

While she is on the phone and distracted, I quickly limp along my bed to get to my bedroom door. It hurts a lot to do so, but I just want to get away from my mother as fast as possible! Just as I reach my bedroom door, I hear a lot of commotion outside of my room that sounds like it is approaching my door and quickly. Who I see enter my room now causes my heart to swell and drop in my chest. I just can't believe who I am seeing!

"Pacifica, I don't care what your mother says, tell me what happened to you!" Dipper demands as he approaches me. I can stare into his big brown eyes forever!

"What are you doing here trouble maker?!" My mother shouts from behind me. "Get out of here before I have you arrested!"

"No offense Mrs. Northwest, but I am here to talk to Pacifica!" Dipper continues, his eyes still on me. "And I'm not leaving here until I get answers from her!"

Dipper Pines, my savior! If I would have seen the noble heart that lied within him before now, things would have been different upon our first meeting! If I could turn back the hands of time, I would treat him and Mabel better than I did before! I can't thank him enough for coming to my rescue!

"Pacifica, please tell me what happened to you back at the honors event!" Dipper continues. "I know that Johnathon hurt you and I know that he….I don't even want to say it, but fact is, I know he hurt you! But what I want to know from you is, what else did he do to you? And please tell me everything!"

"She doesn't have to tell you anything!" My mother shouts to him. "Get out!"

Before I can even open my mouth, I now see who followed Dipper all the way back to my house: Mabel, Wendy, and my dad!

"Pacifica, are you alright?" Mabel asks me, her eyes trailing over me to spot any signs of what Dipper might have clued her in about concerning my condition. That's the only down side to twins, they share everything…

"After what Dipper did to Johnathon, you don't have to worry about him anymore Pacifica." Wendy cheers.

"What…did you do to him?" I finally speak up.

"Let's just say that he got a taste of what he did to you, only worse." Dipper calmly replies. "I couldn't stand by and let him get away with hurting you the way he did!"

_Marry me Dipper Pines!_

"You put your _filthy_ hands on one of the finest members of society?!" My mother rages. "Bill, call the police right now! I want this boy arrested!"

"Pacifica, tell your mother what happened to you!" Mabel urges. "You have to tell her now!"

"Your mom needs to know that Johnathon isn't the perfect guy she is making him out to be!" Wendy adds in. "Say something to her now! You have to tell her that Dipper was only standing up for you!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" My mother speaks in my place. "Johnathon would never hurt a lady, let alone my little girl! That hooligan might, but not Johnathon Larson!"

"Pacifica speak up before something happens to Dipper!" Mabel urges. "You have to!"

"Pacifica!" Wendy pushes.

"Pacifica, you have to tell your mother what happened with Johnathon!" Dipper adds in. "I'm not the one at fault here and your mother needs to know right now!"

I'm lost on what to do next with so many people pushing me all at once. If I say Johnathon did this to me, my mother would never believe me no matter how much I try to convince her and Dipper would still look like the bad guy, but yet I have to defend Dipper because I know he is innocent in all of this. If I don't speak up now, this could end badly for him.

Not knowing what to do at this point and not knowing what direction to go in, I'm torn.

* * *

**Incase anyone is wondering about when Pacifica said "Twelve years she'd been holding in how much she hates her parents", she's now fourteen years old. And Prophecy's Light will be updated on Sunday, but I'll aim for Saturday! **

**Review Please!**


	6. Trapped!

Chapter 6: Trapped

'_Not knowing what to do at this point and not knowing what direction to go in, I'm torn.'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

With everyone pushing me to tell my mother the truth, I'm feeling trapped! I know that each word that comes out of my mouth will result in my mother ignoring any and everything I say! While I know the truth as well as Dipper, how do I get my mother to see the truth that Johnathon is really behind this?

"Bill, call the police, I want this boy arrested for hurting my Pacifica!" My mother screams to my father. Watching him pull out his cell phone, he does what he always does when my mother pushes him around, become her little puppet.

"I would never think to hurt your daughter!" Dipper argues back. "And I don't know why you can't see that Johnathon is the one that hurt Pacifica! When I arrived in that tent, I saw what Johnathon did to her and that is something I wouldn't even dream of doing!"

"Pacifica, you have to tell your mother what happened!" Mabel urges. "My brother is not the blame for this! He was only defending you when he beat the heck out of Johnathon!"

"Pacifica, I may not know you very well, outside of what everyone else have seen, but I know that you know the truth and you have to tell your mother right now!" Wendy pushes. "If you don't, then you are as soulless as your mother!"

"You watch your mouth Corduroy or you'll be arrested with your little friend here!" My mother snaps to Wendy. "I know your father!"

Here I am with the weight of the world on my shoulders and the fate of my savior in my hands. If I don't speak up and tell my mother the truth, then my savior will suffer, but if I speak up and tell her then she will continue to turn a deaf ear, thus still resulting in Dipper getting arrested. I have no idea what to do!

"Pacifica, you have to say something." Dipper calmly speaks to me as our gazes remained locked. "I don't care about our past differences, but about what happens to you right now. I truly do care about what happens to you Pacifica."

_Oh you are so just so gorgeous Dipper Pines!_

My mind is made up! I can't let Dipper go down this way, I just can't! He stood up for me and even defended my honor! If that doesn't say my hero, then I don't know what does! Turning to my mother, I quickly muster up my courage to tell her that Johnathon isn't the guy she makes him out to be. He's the lowest form of life and needs to be seen as such!

"Mom, Johnathon raped me in the tent and brutally hurt me, not Dipper!" I finally voice. "Dipper found me that way and was going to help me when you showed up to accuse him of hurting me! Dipper Pines isn't like that and would never hurt a lady! You have to believe me!"

Having spoken up, an eerie silence now falls on the room and I don't have to turn around to know that everyone's eyes are on my mother to anticipate on what she has to say about what I told her. However, this silence is starting to get to me so it would be nice if someone spoke up to break it…..

I notice her expression change from angry to grimace, an expression I knew in the back of my mind that she would put on. No matter what I say, she just won't listen to me.

"I do not appreciate you lying to me Pacifica!" My mother speaks up, breaking the eerie silence. When I wanted someone to break the silence, I didn't exactly anticipate on it being her. "A Northwest never lies!"

"What is it going to take for you to listen to her?!" Dipper snaps. "She's telling the truth!"

"You have no right to be speaking to me at all!" My mother hisses to Dipper. I couldn't hate her more than I do right now!

"Mrs. Northwest, with all due respect." Wendy begins. "Maybe if you spent less time blocking out Pacifica and listening to her more, you would actually hear that she isn't lying to you. Dipper stood up for her and if you punish him for that, then you are giving Johnathon the right to keep hurting your daughter at every turn."

"And what kind of parent would do that to their kid?" Dipper adds in.

Through the commotion, Deputy Durland and Sheriff Blubs now enter my room followed by my butler, my mother's other puppet.

"Here he is! Arrest him!" My mother instructs to Blubs. "He hurt my little girl!"

"Right away Mrs. Northwest." Blubs replies, obeying my mother's orders.

"I'm innocent!" Dipper argues. "I didn't hurt her! You have to believe me!"

That lackey doesn't hesitate to take out his handcuffs and slap them on Dipper. When the cuffs lock, I feel as if my heart is being ripped out! With Dipper being my heart, I felt as if a void was created the moment those cuffs were placed on him.

"No! You can't do that!" Mabel screams as she leaps on Blubs in an attempt to make him release Dipper. "Let him go! He's innocent! Please!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let go!" Durland yells to Mabel as he tries to pull her off of his partner.

"Not until he releases my brother!" Mabel screams back as tears begins flowing down her cheeks. "He's innocent and was only defending Pacifica! You should be arresting that butt-face Johnathon! He is the one who hurt her!"

"You can't do your jobs any other day of the week, but you'll jump when she calls you like her little lap dogs?!" Wendy yells to the officers. She does have a point about that.

This entire scene is bringing tears to my eyes! I wish more than ever I could help them, but my mother is holding me back. Poor Mabel, I regret more than ever for my actions towards her before now. I can just sense her emotions as she continues trying to get Blubs to release Dipper.

"Let's go little fella." Blubs says to Dipper as he begins escorting him out the door. "You're going to a place where you won't hurt anyone ever again."

"No, you can't take him!" Mabel sobs as she releases Blubs and slumps to my floor in a sobbing heap. "Bring him back! Please! You have to bring him back!"

Keeping my now teary gaze on Dipper, he now turns back to me briefly with a sad expression on his face, it spelling out to me "Help Me". I really wish I could Dipper, I do! He is now escorted out of my door, that pang of sadness overcoming me as he disappears from my sight, from everyone's sight. Turning to Mabel, I see that she is crying harder at being separated from her twin.

Wendy sadly walks over to Mabel and helps her to her feet as the two now exit my room. I can hear that Mabel is still crying as they descend down the staircase. I may not know what having a twin is all about, but I can just imagine how badly Mabel is hurting without her twin, her second half, the other part of her life. I feel so bad for her. With Dipper gone from my sight, my heart was taken with him and without it and him, I don't know how I can survive my personal hell without him.

"Now that the trash has been taken out, it's time we head back to the honors event." My mother speaks as I turn to her. "And you, young lady, will get dressed and get in that limousine! I want you down in 15 minutes, no later than that and if I have to come up here and get you, you _will_ regret it!"

Having barked her orders at me, she and my father now leave the room, leaving me alone. That feeling I'm all too familiar with. I haven't felt more trapped in my entire life and having made the decision that I did to tell my mother the truth, despite how badly it turned out, makes me feel even more trapped. My mother determines not to listen to me and has turned my dad into her, him also turning a deaf ear when I have something to say! It's not fair! I shouldn't have to live like this, no one should! I feel like a caged zoo animal that is being held against its will, tortured, and controlled by my evil caretakers! I just don't know what to do to escape from here, if I even can.

Taking a seat on my bed, I now grab a pillow and begin sobbing into it. My savior is gone from me and can no longer help me! I did all I could to keep him by my side, but thanks to my mother, he was ripped away from me along with my heart. Laying fully on my bed, I curl up into a ball and cry harder into my pillow. With my normal method of relief taken from me, this is all I have left.

_Don't worry Dipper, I'll do all I can to get you back! Mark my words and the moment I'm back in your arms, I'm going to let you know just how much I love you!_

* * *

~(Wendy's P.O.V.)~

Out of my time of know Pacifica, this is the first time she didn't agree with her mother! Ugh! Her mother! Just thinking about her is making my stomach turn! She arrests a guy that was doing right by her daughter instead of arresting the guy that did the hurting! Dipper would never be the guy to put his hands on a lady, but yet, thanks to the Northwests owning just about every establishment in town, then naturally the cops would believe anything they have to say, including this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is the first time I've ever felt bad for Pacifica. Knowing who her parents are, knowing that she has to deal with them day in and day out, and being forced to attend events such as the one the entire town was invited to, it's enough to make someone want to commit suicide! I wouldn't be surprised if she has thought about it herself at some point.

But I feel even sorrier for Mabel. After coming back home, the poor thing ran up to the attic and locked herself in the room while continuing to cry her eyes out. While I don't know what having a twin is about, I can just imagine the agony she is feeling without Dipper as the two are inseparable. They can get into a huge fight and by the end of the day, be linked arm in arm as if nothing ever happened. I better go up and check on her just to make sure she is ok. With no customers coming into the shop and hasn't since returning home from that event, I can close early and stay with Mabel until she feels better. She can use all the support she can get right now and I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind considering this is his great niece after all. Money is never more important than family, I don't care how many times he tries to convince himself of that.

* * *

~(Mabel's P.O.V.)~

I think I cried just as much as I possibly could. How could Pacifica's mother not listen to Pacifica about what really happened to her?! Pacifica would know who hurt her more than anyone and my brother gets arrested for standing up for her? What kind of parents would stand up for someone for committing a crime such as rape? She is so convinced that Johnathon is the perfect guy that she can't see him for what he truly is, a lying butt-face who hides behind his money and whose parents let him get away with anything! My brother is locked up because of him! I am separated from my other half because of him! Dipper was pinned for a crime that he didn't commit because of him!

Feeling the tears resurfacing, I turn to my brother's bed and spot his '3' journal sitting on it. Just staring at his journal, I am imagining him reading it as he lays down on his bed with his face buried in it. It usually takes me jumping on his bed to get his attention, but now, he's miles away from me, miles away from the smile I bring to his face, and miles away from the joy he brings me when we are together. I can feel the tears streaming down my face harder as I make my way over to his bed. Reaching it, I pick up his journal and hug it against my chest as I sit down on his bed. Holding it is bringing me a little relief, but not much as I want my brother back! I want him back more than anything in the world!

"Dipper." His name leaves my mouth as I begin crying harder. With his book hugged against me, I lay down on his bed with me completely breaking down as I dig my face into his pillow. Continuing to cry, I now feel someone's hand on my shoulder. Our door normally creaks when it's opened, but I didn't hear it open or hear anyone come in. Waddles couldn't have opened the door because he is down stairs in the den sleeping under the table and it was locked so who could be touching me right now?

"It's going to be ok Mabel." I hear Wendy's voice speak to me.

Turning around, I spot her on the bed behind me. I couldn't be happier at seeing her right now. Shifting positions on the bed, I now lay in her lap as she hugs me close to her while I continue hugging Dipper's book close to me.

"Dipper is going to be home soon buddy." Wendy assures me. If only I can believe what she is saying to me to be true. The way the Northwest family runs the police department in this town, my brother could possibly be in there to who knows when!

"I want Dipper back!" I express, though my words sound broken. "I miss him!"

"I know Mabel." Wendy replies. "I know."

With my heart aching without my twin half, I hope Dipper is feeling the pain just as much as I am right now.

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Night fall has come to Gravity Falls and having returned home from the honors event, I am currently curled up in bed still wearing the dress my mother forced me into while holding a picture of Dipper that I keep in my nightstand drawer. The only part about the being at that event this time was the fact that Johnathon wasn't there buzzing around me, which was a good thing because after what he did to me, the last thing I wanted to see was him! But while there and being put on display like a museum exhibit once more, all I could think about was Dipper and how he stood up to Johnathon for me. Despite our past differences, I do have to admit that Dipper is one great guy. How he always looked after Mabel, how he has always been a gentlemen to all the girls that he crossed in this town, and how he was always courteous to me despite how badly I treated him. And my mother had him arrested because he defended my honor against a guy who would happily run it through the mud for his own _sick_ reasons!

Continuing to stare at his picture, I feel that familiar prickling sensation in the corner of my eyes. Dipper, my savior, my heart is in a bad place because of my mother, because she wouldn't believe me about Johnathon, and because she _thinks_ she knows what's best for me! Out of my fourteen years of life, she has never taken the time to ever figure out the type of person I am, what kind of dreams that I have, and the goals that I would like to reach! She enjoys playing puppet master and for that, she feels she can control everyone around her, including me! Well, I'm tired of being a part of her puppet show! She is right about one thing, I am a Northwest and because of that name, I am going to bust my savior from jail! He doesn't belong there, he belongs with his family, but most of all, with me! After all, since we Northwests' run a majority of this town, then those yahoos shouldn't have any trouble releasing Dipper when I get there!

Climbing out of bed, I begin making my way towards my bedroom door, despite how painful it is to do so. Just how long will it take for the searing pain I'm feeling to dissipate so I can walk normally again? That doesn't matter, but what does is clearing Dipper's name and returning him back to where he belongs! Limping my way out of the room, I descend down the staircase quietly so to avoid being detected by anyone. Now reaching the bottom of the stairs, I hear what sounds like my mother on the phone yelling at someone in the dining hall. There isn't a day that goes by when she isn't doing that! Quickly looking around at my surroundings, I grab my purse on the table by the door and slip out the house undetected.

_Hold on Dipper, I'm coming to save you!_

Making my towards my limousine, I am suddenly grabbed around the mouth and waist as I am roughly pulled away from my car. I begin fighting against whomever grabbed me, but it is doing me no good as I am drug around to the side of my mansion out of view of anyone who could potentially help me. I'm now released as I am tossed to the ground rather harshly. Isn't the pain I'm already feeling bad enough?

"Hello Cifica! Fancy bumping into you here!"

The sound of that voice now registers in my brain, it only belonging to the one person I thought I'd never see again after news I got earlier. Turning towards the owner, my eyes widen as I begin backing away from him.

"You obviously don't know what keeping your mouth _shut_ means do you?!" Johnathon hisses as he kneels down to meet me at eye level. "I told you not a word of what happened earlier was to get out to anyone, but it seems that your little _boyfriend_ caught wind of what happened and attacked me!"

From what I can see, Dipper did do him in pretty good. The busted lip is a new look for him.

"And because of that, I'm going to make sure you never tell another living soul about anything else ever again!" Johnathon threatens as he reveals to me a rusty knife. "I'll make sure this time, this incident really does stay between us!"

If I thought being a prisoner in my own home made me feel trapped, being in this position is much worse. With no one around to help or hear my possible cries for help, I feel trapped now more than ever!

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Break Away

Chapter 7: Break Away

'_If I thought being a prisoner in my own home made me feel trapped, being in this position is much worse. With no one around to help or hear my possible cries for help, I feel trapped now more than ever!'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I was proven wrong on so many levels! Here I am, face to face with the biggest nightmare of my life and just when I thought him raping me was the end of it, he was back to do more and from the looks of it, more that would end in my blood shed. Turning my eyes from his field of vision, my eyes now land on the knife in his hands.

"You know, my first thought when I got you back here was to just kill you!" Johnathon dangerously hisses. "But instead, I'm going to do to you what that _boyfriend_ of yours did to me! Maybe then you'll learn to keep your trap shut next time!"

Placing his knife down, Johnathon then grabs me tightly by the throat and begins banging my head against the side of my mansion as if he is trying to knock my brain lose. Considering there are no windows on the side we're on, no one can see or hear what he is doing to me! Great home investment mom and dad!

"How does it feel huh?!" He asks me, venom dripping in his tone as he continues banging my head roughly against the siding. "Doesn't feel too good does it?! Does it?!"

Mustering what strength I can despite the headache that is rapidly forming from having my head slammed continuously against my own house, I grip onto Johnathon's hand and begin trying to pry it off of my throat. Despite how hard I am trying, I'm not getting very far as the approaching headache has gone from a sharp pain to a migraine in under thirty seconds! If this is what Dipper did to him when he beat the life out of him, why didn't he experience the pain I'm feeling right now? The headache that feels as if it is splitting my brain in half is enough to take down even a horse!

"That's exactly what that _boyfriend_ of yours did to me over and over earlier!" Johnathon replies, now tossing me roughly to the right and releasing my throat. I release a cough and begin trying to regain what wind was lost during my strangulation. "It doesn't feel so good does it?!"

Continuing to cough to regain my oxygen, my face is then forcefully turned towards Jonathon's angry glare as a brief glimpse of his face is seen when I'm suddenly knocked back to the ground with force, a sharp pain shooting across my face, my left cheek particularly. He has slapped me across the face. Grabbing my sore cheek to massage it, Johnathon now grabs me by the hair, my face once again meeting with his before I am knocked to the ground once more, this time my right cheek stinging from the pain of being slapped.

"That Dipper boy broke my nose like this!" Johnathon barks, slapping me across the face again as I'm thrown to the right again. "My parents have to get my nose reconstructed _because of him!"_

"I didn't tell him anything!" I finally express as I break out in tears. "I swear I didn't tell him anything!"

"Then how did he find out?!" Johnathon growls, now slapping me across the face again. "He didn't just guess that I got what I wanted from you! You told him! Admit it!"

"I didn't say anything!" I cry out as he slaps me in the mouth to shut me up. "I swear!"

"Don't lie to me Pacifica!" Johnathon continues, now slapping me sharply in the mouth once more. "You like that little freak don't you?! You like him so much that you told him what happened so he can protect you! Am I right? _Am I right?!_"

"You have to believe me!" I continue crying out. "I didn't tell Dipper anything about what happened to me! He found me like that!"

"Then why did he attack me?" Johnathon continues. "You told him something! I know you did!"

Lifting myself off the ground, I quickly catch a glimpse of Johnathon picking up his knife before it passes closely in front of my vision. On top of the present pain in my face from being slapped consistently, I now feel a cold wind which is then followed by something wet running down my left cheek. Quickly lifting a shaky hand to that cheek, I touch it and bring my hand to my vision, a stream of my life line running down my fingers towards the palm of my hand. With my eyes on my hand, more tears begin spilling out of my eyes. Blinking, I try fighting them back as hard as I can because the last thing I want to do is give this jerk anymore satisfaction than he's already gotten from me!

"Shocking isn't it?" Johnathon speaks as I turn towards him. I don't know exactly what went down between him and Dipper, but before he kills me, I have to break away and fast!

"And now for the grand finale!" Johnathon expresses, a sickening grin appearing on his face as he holds his knife up to me, my life line running down in streams on the rustic blade. "No one will ever know of this, but if they do, I will just pin it on Dipper since your mom has such a _fascinating_ hate for him! It'll all work out in the end if you think about it!"

"No! Please!" I begin begging Johnathon, noticing him grip the handle of his knife tightly and reel it back as if he is aiming to stab me in a particular area of my body with it. "I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me! I'm trying to tell you, Dipper doesn't know anything! I'm not lying to you!"

"Wow, this is a first." Johnathon begins arrogantly laughing. "Pacifica Northwest, Gravity Falls' most powerful resident is begging for mercy. This is very laughable! If only I had a camera, but if it's one thing that I learned is memories are forever and this is something I will definitely remember! Now say goodnight Pacifica and don't worry about Dipper because he'll be joining you real soon! I'll personally see to that!"

No matter how many times I try to convince him that Dipper doesn't know what took place when he found me, this monster is determined to think what he wants which has led to this. I didn't think I'd meet my end so quickly and at the hands of an ex-friend turned rapist. Well after all I've done to everyone, especially to the Pines twins, who's to say this isn't my punishment for such actions? Everyone reaps differently and this is obviously my reaping for all the wrong I've ever done. Too bad I won't be alive to apologize to those I've hurt, especially Dipper Pines, my savior, my heart, my love.

Closing my eyes, I now brace myself for what is to come next, which is the end of my life at the hands of Johnathon Larson. Tightly squeezing my eyes shut, I prepare myself mentally and physically for the brutal stabbing that Johnathon is surely to give me due to what Dipper did to him. As much as I hate to say this, I honestly wish Dipper hadn't found me in the tent, but instead, just left me to suffer in peace the moment he saw me raped, beaten, and abused. If he had of done that, I wouldn't be in this mess at the moment, he wouldn't be out of my reach, but even more, my life wouldn't be hanging on by a thread in the hands of one of the most evil people in all of Gravity Falls!

With my eyes tightly shut, I can hear the sickening excitement in Johnathon's breathing as he prepares to take me from this world so he can have what he's always gotten since I've known him, everything! With no one around to see or witness what is taking place, my mother and Johnathon's parents will see it to that he comes up smelling like roses and walk away a free man! While I'm reaping for all the wrong I've done, Johnathon will never know what it's like to pay debts to society as his parents have always made sure he never had to work for anything a day in his life! Most likely after I'm gone, that trend will continue.

"Just remember one thing _Pacifica_." Johnathon begins. "It didn't have to come to this! I didn't want to have to take what I wanted from you, but since you insisted on _ignoring me_, then I had to show you who was boss! All of this could have been easily avoided if only you would have taken me more seriously, but since you didn't, then I'm going to miss you and all that I can take from you!"

"I don't think so junior!" Another voice chimes in, one that I'm not at familiar with along with clunking sound, the same one my head made when I was being knocked against the side of my house. Opening my eyes to see who the owner of the voice is, I spot a teenager with unevenly cut black hair, wearing a black hoodie and wearing blue jeans. He is holding what looks to be a guitar case. Looking away from him, I look in front of me and spot Johnathon lying on the ground unconscious. "Last I checked, that is not how you talk to a lady!"

Turning back to the teenager, I shrink away in fear at the sight of him. I have seen this boy around before with Wendy, but never actually talked to him. He looks to be someone who could harm me as much as Johnathon if not more. Considering what Johnathon did to me, how he broke my spirit, there is no way I can scare this guy away with the usual lines I run by everyone to manipulate them. I'm no longer the most powerful being in Gravity Falls. If anything, I'm now the weakest and will remain just that.

"Hey, are you ok?" The boy says to me as I turn back to him. He is smiling at me, but I don't respond in the least. I don't know who he is or what he could be planning. I simply can't take any chances after what happened to me tonight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The teen continues, his smile unmoving. "I just saved your life. The least you can do is talk to me."

"Who…who are you?" My words escape in a stammer. "Please….please don't hurt me! I'll give you all of my money! Just please don't hurt me!"

By now, I've fallen apart at the seams. I couldn't hold it in anymore, not after what I experienced tonight. Being slapped, strangled, and nearly stabbed to death, I just couldn't hold it in any longer! The dam has officially broken and no amount of cement could ever fix a crack this big! Placing my face in my hands, I begin balling harder! I don't know what else I can do! I've been broken and now, I'm nothing more than a pathetic pile of emotions. Well it proves that I can at least feel!

"Hey, it's alright and I don't want your money no matter how much gas my van takes." The teen continues, lightly laughing. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen and I'm Robbie V by the way. I know who you are, you're Pacifica Northwest, the town's richest kid. Your family is very powerful in this town and I've seen you around while out with Wendy."

Just listening to him announce my former titles, I roll over on my right side and curl into a ball, my tears still rolling out of my eyes in droves like a torrential rain fall. I maybe rich, but he's not aware a few things: Johnathon's family is richer than mine and I'm now the weakest kid in town. The mighty Pacifica Northwest has fallen from grace right before his very eyes!

"So do you mind explaining to me what happened here with this kid?" Robbie asks. "I saw him holding a knife and threatening you, but I know there is more to the story than that."

Yea, there is more to the story and as much as I want to tell him, I simply can't. The story begins as a friend turned chauvinist who decides to rape me, beat me, and threaten my life so to teach me who's really in charge in this town. Nothing more to the story than that! Continuing to ball, I feel myself being lifted up from the ground with a pair of arms now wrapping around me. Removing my hands from my face, I begin fighting against Robbie's embrace as much as possible. I don't want him or any other male touching me! All I want is Dipper!

"Hey, no need to get hostile." Robbie gently speaks. "I only want to help you."

"You wouldn't understand!" I scream into Robbie's hoodie. "You just wouldn't get it!"

"I would if you give me the chance." He replies. "I'm not the bad guy here. The bad guy is lying on the ground with a concussion right now."

He's right, why fight against him when all he wants to do is help? If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done so by now with no hesitation. Giving up my fight, I collapse onto him as I continue crying.

"Here, why don't we go to my van so you can tell me all about it." Robbie suggests as he hands me my purse and helps me to my feet. Making our way to his van, I briefly look back to see the Johnathon is still lying on the ground unconscious. Now reaching the van, Robbie helps me in as well as gets in himself.

"So what happened?" Robbie inquires as he hands me a tissue. Out of everyone in town whom I have threatened and humiliated, I'm glad that someone other than the Pines and Wendy is actually extending a helpful hand to pick me back up after I've been kicked down. That is usually the role of the family to do something like this, but at this point, I have denounced my family for what they did to Dipper! _Especially_ my mother!

"Dipper…..is..gone." I begin speaking, despite how broken my words are leaving my mouth through my balling.

"Where'd he go?" Robbie asks.

"My…mother..took him away!" I continue, despite how bad I sound currently.

"I think you should calm down first before talking." Robbie gently suggests. "To be honest, I'm not very good with dealing with girls when they cry. That might sound bad, but hey, at least I'm being honest. Just don't tell Wendy. She might not take it too well if she found that out. I'm her knight and shining armor you know?"

I nod in response to what he said while I begin calming myself down. Feeling a little composed, I now turn to Robbie, my teary vision catching with his gaze. I then notice his expression suddenly change as if something about me is scaring him.

"Listen Pacifica, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but that's some nasty scar you got there." Robbie explains, his eyes focusing on the stigma Johnathon gave me. Up until now, I forgot I even had it through all of the events that took place tonight.

"That's all apart of it." I quietly begin. "What happened tonight, well today, the guy who was threatening me hurt me pretty badly, but Dipper got the blame for it. My own mother didn't believe me when I told her that Johnathon hurt me. So now Dipper is in jail while Johnathon is an angel is everyone's eyes. Well everyone except mine."

"So Johnathon is the guy that was threatening you when I found you?" Robbie questions, me nodding yes at his question. "Man that's rough."

"And he gave me this scar by cutting my face with his knife." I continue as tears begin resurfacing to my eyes, but I blink them back.

"So you didn't try telling your dad or even the cops about this guy?" Robbie continues questioning me. As much as I hate talking about this, it does help to at least get it out and to someone who isn't under my mother's thumb at that.

"My dad only listens to my mom and the cops only listened to my mother." I reveal wiping my eyes. "I did my best to convince her that Dipper isn't the one that hurt me, but she just wouldn't listen to me."

"You know something Pacifica, I've never said this to anyone but Dipper is really a great guy." Robbie begins. "I may tease him and even make fun of him, but I know he is really great, especially how he looks after Wendy the way he does and even his sister whats-her-name."

"Mabel." I fill in.

"Right and as bad as I am at helping a girl when she cries, I can tell that you like Dipper alot." Robbie continues.

"I really do." I reply, a small smile creeping onto my face. "I have to go clear his name, but I don't know how! Since the cops believed my mother about accusing Dipper of Johnathon's crime, I don't think they will listen to me."

Robbie now turns away from my view and towards the front of him as he becomes silent. From the look on his face, I can tell he is thinking and I'm hoping he is thinking of a way to help me clear Dipper's name so I can have him back with me! Any and all help I can get will be great!

"You just leave that to me." Robbie suddenly speaks, now starting the engine of the van.

"What are you going to do?" I curiously ask.

"You'll see, just leave everything in my hands." Robbie replies as he turns to me and sends a wink my direction, further confusing me. "If its Dipper you want, it's Dipper you'll get!"

"But what about Johnathon?" I wonder, now remembering that he is still lying unconscious on the side of my mansion. "He can wake up at any second."

"Don't worry about him." Robbie replies. "My guitar case is made of the sturdiest wood on earth. Trust me, he won't be awake for a while, but in case he does, he won't be going very far."

Confused by Robbie's explanation, he now puts the van in drive. Just when I thought all hope was lost and that my world has officially crumbled down around me, a ray of hope was sent my way, a ray that not only helped me, but will also help me clear Dipper's name. Despite the pain and humiliation that I suffered tonight, I know now that it is all over and when I am reunited with Dipper, I'll finally have everything I ever wanted. While being rich has its advantages, there are just some things that money can't buy and being reunited with the one I love is one thing _for sure_ money can never buy!

Robbie was just what I needed to escape from my hell and break away.

* * *

**As much as I can't stand Robbie, somehow he just seemed to fit this chapter just right so there he is! :)**** And I know I am updating my stories a week at a time. Long story short, things on my end have been very busy and for the next two weeks, I'm going to be crazy busy, but I'm going to do my best to give you all a dual update one of these weeks. :) ****That is all and don't forget to….**

**Review Please! **


	8. Little Wonders

Chapter 8: Little Wonders

'_Robbie was just what I needed to escape from my hell and break away.'_

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

Since being thrown in here, I made myself comfortable on this stiff board they call a bed. Considering this is no first class hotel, I just have to make do with what I have for the moment. No telling how long I am going to be in here, I might as well had and when I finally do get released from here, I have to _personally _thank Mrs. Northwest for this! I just have to remember that very specific something I want to say to her when we are face to face again!

However when looking into Pacifica's eyes when her mother ordered for me to be arrested and her learning about my paying Johnathon back for raping her, I could tell she had something to tell me, but thanks to her mother, I never got to hear her voice and what she had to say. Pacifica. I don't know why, but she has been on my mind a lot lately. Ever since I saw her in the worst condition of her life earlier today, I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. I know I'll never forget the beating I gave Johnathon after I saw what he did to her! I don't care how angry she has made me in the past, even I have to admit that she didn't deserve that. Just seeing her like that really messed with me, more so than when Mabel wakes me up first thing in the morning after she rises at the crack of dawn.

Whenever I close my eyes I see her, the blonde who always acted as if she hated Mabel and I's guts, the blonde that always had nasty things to say about Mabel, and the blonde who flaunted around town like she was bigger and better than everyone else in Gravity Falls. However when I found her in the tent after Johnathon hurt her and left her to suffer in pain, I saw a different blonde. I saw the blonde who was badly broken by some jerk who didn't care anything about her, but her mother just _adores, _the blonde who just wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything is ok,and the blonde that just wanted someone to take her pain away. That's who I saw that day I found her in the tent hurt and crying out for help and that's the blonde that I have come to have a soft spot for. Who'd thought I'd develop a soft spot for Pacifica Northwest, the town's meanest girl? Wait, let me take that back, the town's richest girl? It seems something about Johnathon changed her, something I can't quite put my finger on. I don't know if it's for the worst, better, or what it is, but it definitely changed her. Well whatever it is, when I finally do get out of here, I plan to get to the bottom of it if it's the last thing I do!

While I have Pacifica running through my mind, I can feel my eye lids becoming heavy with sleep. The events of the day must have worn me out more than I thought, including my yelling to the top of my lungs how innocent I am to the worthless cops who locked me up here. Wendy does have a point about one thing, whenever these cops are supposed to be patrolling the town, they do everything but their jobs, however when the Northwests' call them, they run like little lap dogs to their wayside. Ugh! Now I can see why grunkle Stan detests them as much as he does! The law around here is a joke and I'm still trying to figure out how Durland got his job considering he's an illiterate idiot!

Well, I might as well get some sleep. I am comfortable enough to go so why not right? Closing my eyes, I can feel my body relax with the images of Pacifica appearing in the inky blackness of my mind. Having dozed off, my eyes now open with a blinding light immediately hitting them. Squinting and blocking out the light using my hand, I sit up and begin looking around at my surroundings, immediately not believing what I'm seeing. A minute ago I was lying on a cardboard bed in a jail cell and now I'm outside laying in the grass with the sun beaming down on me? This doesn't make any sense! Getting to my feet, I look around more at my surroundings and the first thing I see is Mabel running past a crowd of people with Gideon chasing behind her with a rose in his hand. From the looks of it, I am back at the Honors event thrown by Johnathon's snotty family! Ugh! Just what I needed!

"Mabel, I picked this especially for you!" I hear him shout as he continues chasing behind her. I thought I specially told him to stay away from her, but I guess he has yet to get the message! Balling up my fist, I begin stomping away from my area and begin making my way towards Mabel and Gideon, my focus being to get my message through to him about staying away from Mabel! Continuing to make my way towards them, a sound now catches my ears, a cry for help that stops me cold in my tracks. The voice that is screaming out sounds very familiar, one that has been occupying my mind as of late along with a very specific person.

_Someone, please help me! Help me!_

_What did I tell you?! Keep quiet unless you want me to increase your suffering and that is something I will have NO problem doing! This is just between us! No one can help you now!_

Pacifica! And that voice behind hers is Johnathon! It all makes sense now! I must have been brought back here so I can save Pacifica and keep Johnathon from hurting her as badly as he did before! I get a second chance and I'm not letting it go to waste! I'll just have to deal with Gideon later and besides, Mabel can handle herself. If it's one thing that I know about my sister and that is she's strong so I know Gideon is no match for her!

Pacifica's voice cries out once more, the sound of her voice coming from behind me. Turning around, I spot a lone tent off in the distance, the same color of the one I found her in before! Breaking into a run at break neck speed, my mind is racing a mile a minute as I continue nearing the tent. All I can think about is what Johnathon can possibly be doing to her other than the obvious! I don't want to think about it, I really don't but yet the images are sticking in my mind, one in particular that is detailing that Johnathon is…I don't even want to say it! Now reaching the tent, I run inside and at what I see upon arriving is making my stomach turn! I just want to erase the image out of my mind, but I know that's something I'll never be able to forget!

"Dipper, please help me!" Pacifica cries out, her eyes full of tears with Johnathon clamping his hand over her mouth. That jerk now turns to me with a smug look on his face, his actions unchanging since I arrived in the tent.

"Looks like you're too late Pines!" Johnathon taunts, Pacifica still immobile under him and is crying harder than I've ever saw her cry before. "She is taken and I made sure of that! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prize to claim!"

Just witnessing this scene in front of me is making me sweat, my body tremble, and my blood boil! I can't let Johnathon get away with this a second time, I just can't! I wasn't there to save her the first time this happened and he got away with murder, but I am able to save her this time and I will make sure history _doesn't_ repeat itself! She now turns back to me, her eyes boring into mine as if she is trying to telepathically communicate with me! The sickening smug look on Johnathon's face is further pushing me, driving my nerves wild, and engraving in my mind the death I'd like to give this jerk for hurting Pacifica again! His expression is basically spelling out how he has won and there is nothing I can do to stop him this time! That's what he thinks!

My body is continuing to tremble as I stare on at the scene in front of me, his expression silently mocking me and before I knew it, something in my mind snaps as I find myself suddenly rolling with Johnathon on the ground, this time me being in control instead of him. Our eyes now meet, my glaring daggers dangerously staring into his shocked eyes. I can see it in his eyes that he is surprised at how furious I am at how he is using and abusing a woman who doesn't deserve the suffering is he putting her through! I don't care how rich he is, money doesn't equal power by no means!

With no words spoken, my right fist swiftly slams into Johnathon's left eye, a dark ring now finding its way around it. Taking satisfaction that I have total and complete control over the situation, I tightly grab Johnathon by the throat with both hands and roughly begins banging his head against the ground with the intent to make him loose consciousness. As I continue doing this, something in me is smiling and urging me to continue until there is nothing left of him for the world to see! I want to be rid of him at all costs and nothing will stop me!

"Dipper, please stop!" I hear Pacifica's voice scream to me. "You saved my life! Just leave him alone, he's not worth it!"

He's not worth it?! Did I just hear her say that?! After what I witnessed him doing to her, I'm going to make him pay for even _thinking_ about laying a hand on her! As I continue slamming Johnathon's head on the ground with my hands tightly wrapped around his throat, I can see he is starting to lose consciousness, a sickening yet satisfying smile finding its way onto my lips at noticing this. My inner self, the part of me that I can't control, is enjoying Johnathon's suffering. I guess it's true that what goes around comes around and since he enjoyed Pacifica's suffering, I'm equally enjoying his, if not more.

"Dipper!" Pacifica's voice screams out once more. "I'm begging you to stop this! Please listen to me!"

The part of me that is enjoying Johnathon's suffering now vanishes, stopping me in my tracks and removing the smile that I gained while making Johnathon suffer. It feels as if the puppet strings that were controlling me were suddenly cut. Looking down at Johnathon, I notice that he is unconscious and bleeding from the mouth, the maroon stream flowing freely down the left side of his mouth with no barriers to stop it. Backing away from him, I slowly get to my feet while I begin registering what I just did to Johnathon. I've never been one to condone violence, but after witnessing what he was doing to Pacifica, I just couldn't help myself. Something in me took over and forced me to make him pay for hurting her, much like earlier in the day before I checked on Pacifica and was arrested at the orders of Mrs. Northwest.

Bringing my hands into my view, I can see them trembling, my still not believing what I did to another human being with them, but can Johnathon really be considered another human being? With my vision caught with my hands, another pair of hands, soft and delicate, now wrap around them with my vision shifting towards the owner of those delicate hands. Those eyes matching with that small smile that is gazing at me. I've come to fall for the owner of those eyes as something in them have softened my heart.

"Dipper, I—I can't thank you enough." Pacifica gently voices, her voice matching that of a heavenly angelic choir. "He just attacked me and drug me in here, but you-you saved me from him. How can I ever repay you for saving my life?"

My hands now become entangled in Pacifica's, our fingers intertwining and eyes still caught with the other's. I am so enamored with her eyes that I didn't catch every word she spoke, but yet, she looked extremely adorable speaking.

"No need to repay me." I finally speak, my eyes still caught with hers. "Just knowing that you are ok is all I need. That's all I'll ever need."

I can stare into those eyes forever, my heart melting with each gaze I get from them. My eyes now shift to Pacifica's lips, a little voice in my mind pushing me to explore and taste them with the urge being strong, very strong. However considering what I just witnessed her go through, the last thing I want to do is make her feel uncomfortable in anyway. Shifting my eyes back to her gaze, I notice that Pacifica is slowly leaning into me.

"I want to repay you for saving me." Pacifica replies, her voice in a whisper. "What you did was amazing and heroic, something I'll never forget."

If she wants to repay me her way, who am I to stop her? With her leaning into me, I find myself leaning into her, our lips just mere inches apart. I lower my eyelids with anticipation of what's to come next which, deep down, is something I've been looking to see happen for some time now. As we continue leaning into each other, she begins whispering my name, but with each time she says it, the pitch of her voice is getting louder and louder.

_Dipper Pines,__ Dipper Pines, DIPPER PINES!_

Closing my eyes to blink, I now open them to feel that I am sitting up. Looking around me, I find myself back where I started from, in the jail cell I was thrown in! Just great! Saving Pacifica from Johnathon, sending Johnathon into unconsciousness, and almost kissing her was all just a mere fabrication of my subconscious. None of it was real, but it surely felt real, especially holding hands with Pacifica. Her hands were so soft and delicate just like her. Just staring into her soft brown eyes, I saw someone that I didn't think existed considering how protected Pacifica keeps herself. I saw right before my very eyes every wall that she keeps up fall and behind it, someone who just wants to be loved, someone who wants to be protected, and someone who does need someone else. And she chose me of all people to perform those tasks for her. I can't say that I'm shocked more than I can say that I'm honored, but yet, I can at least say that I do feel something for her, that girl whose hands grabbed and held mine. They were so soft…

"Dipper!" Pacifica's voice screams from behind me. Turning over in my cardboard bed, I turn to the cell door and see her. "Dipper! I'm so glad you're alright!"

I now notice the smile on her face and the gleaming happiness shining in her eyes. That leads to a smile making its way onto my face as I stare back at her. Jumping out of the bed, I approach the door, my gaze never leaving hers. Gripping the bars, Pacifica then places her hands on top mine as our gazes remain locked.

"Dipper, I am so glad I was able to reach you!" Pacifica expresses. "I couldn't just leave you here and I can't believe my mother actually did this to you!"

"I'm glad to see you as well." I reply to her.

"Alright city boy, you've been sprung." The voice of Blubs says as he now approaches the door with the key. I really wish these idiots would lose that title for me! While I was born in the city in California, I am by _no_ means a city boy! Not even my sister cares for the title of city girl or even valley girl! Whomever called her a valley girl I'm still trying to piece together. "This little lady sprung you and gave us the entire story. You're free to go!"

"You should have gotten the entire story before even arresting him and the name is Pacifica Northwest!" Pacifica yells to Blubs. She does have a point about that. "Daughter of the woman who you jump to at every turn! Wendy is right, you guys are my mother's lap dogs!"

Blubs now unlocks the door and as if she is running for her life, Pacifica pushes past him and runs right into my arms, locking her arms around my waist.

"Dipper, I am just happy to be with you!" Pacifica confesses as she looks into my eyes, our gazes catching like in my dream. "My mother had no right to do this, but even more, I am so sorry for snapping at you at the event and not telling you what happened with Johnathon after it happened. I treated you so horribly, I just can't apologize enough for that! You were just trying to help me and I pushed you away! I even should have spoken up when my mother had my dad call the police for a crime you didn't even commit! I feel so horrible Dipper, I just hope you can forgive me for everything!"

Gazing into her eyes as she endlessly apologizes for the day's events, I can't help but smile at her while she speaks. It'd be rude to interrupt her so to say there's no need to apologize so why stop her now? The walls that she used to protect herself all of this time have fallen just as they did in my dream and the delicate princess whose life I saved also in my subconscious is standing before me now, wrapped in my arms. I've been waiting for the right time to say this and now couldn't be more perfect, Pacifica is the most delicate girl I've ever held. While I've always comforted Mabel when she needed it, there is something different about holding Pacifica than holding Mabel, something beyond brotherly comfort, but more fulfilling. It's really hard to describe at this point, but it feels totally different.

"Dipper, I feel so bad." Pacifica continues as tears begin surfacing to her eyes. "I never meant for you to get hurt or even for me to hurt you."

"Of course I forgive you." I say, my smile beaming at her. I just can't take my eyes off of her. Dare I say I am falling in love? That little voice that spoke to me in my subconscious begins speaking to me now, urging me to specifically "tell" Pacifica just how much I forgive her for everything. The urging is continuing to push me as I am becoming submissive to its words and before long, I give into the voice, following through on what I was being pushed to do and I know for a fact that this is no dream.

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

I can't believe what is happening right now! I just can't! Dipper Pines is kissing me at this very moment! Ever since falling for him, I have been dreaming of this moment, but didn't think it would actually happen! Leaning into the kiss, I feel his right hand intertwine in my hair and lovingly stroke it as he continues kissing me. I guess this is his way of saying that he forgives me for everything. Now that I'm with him, I'm not letting him go!

"Oh get a room you two!" I now hear Robbie's voice behind us. "The last place you two _should_ be making out is here."

Dipper and I separate and turn to Robbie. I can't thank him enough for reuniting me with my heart, my love, my savior.

"Robbie?! What are you doing here?!" Dipper asks, his tone less than enthusiastic at seeing him. "If you're here to pick a fight, I'm in no mood for it as I've been through enough today!"

"No Dipper, he helped me." I step in front of him, turning his attention to mine so to keep his cool. "Johnathon attacked me again when I attempted to come get you out the first time and if it weren't for Robbie, I wouldn't be here right now."

Dipper's eyes now widen. I think I just ruined a perfect moment.

"What?! What did he do this time?!" Dipper questions. I can tell his temper is starting to flare by the look in his eyes. The happiness that was shining brightly in them has dulled out like a flame that was snuffed out by water. "I gave him a warning to stay away from you! Where is he?!"

"Robbie took care of him." I quickly speak up. "Don't worry about it."

"Pacifica, what did he do to you?!" Dipper pushes for an answer. No matter how much I want to avoid answering him, I know sooner or later, I'd have to tell him so why not now?

"He drug me around the side of my house and began hitting me, strangling me, and even cut me on the side of my face with a knife he was carrying." I confess while revealing to him the scar on my left cheek made by Johnathon. "And just when he was trying to stab me, Robbie stepped in and stopped him."

Dipper now runs his right index finger along the clotted cut gently as I slightly flinch at the touch. I can still feel the knife cutting through my skin as if Johnathon is standing in front of me right now.

"And while you two were in here playing love connection, I made a phone call so when the little guy finally wakes up, he'll be waking up to one heck of a dream." Robbie fills in. "Just know that I've got it handled."

Dipper now looks away from me and towards Robbie, that smile I have come to love appearing on his handsome features.

"Well thanks a lot for helping Pacifica out Robbie." Dipper nods. "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it kid." Robbie replies with a smirk. "Alright you two, time to get you two back where you belong. I know Mabel will be happy to see you while Wendy will be _very_ happy to see me."

"No! I can't back home!" I nearly shout. "I can't! I refuse to!"

"Wait, why?" Robbie asks to me, confused by my rebellion.

"That's what I'd like to know." Dipper says to me.

"Dipper, just believe me when I say I can't go back there!" I stress, that familiar prickling sensation picking at the corner of my eyes with my own happiness dying out. "You don't understand what I go through when I'm there! I'll die if I go back! I want to go anywhere but there!"

"Pacifica, what are you talking about?" Dipper inquires to me, placing his strong hands on my shoulders. "What happens there?"

Everything you and the world don't see behind the closed doors of my _wonderful_ home. I'm strangled, beaten, and humiliated by my mother, slapped around by my mother and father, constantly being put down, criticized, being told that I was a mistake and shouldn't have been born, and to top it off, I quietly cut myself so to relieve the anger of what I go through with them while crying myself to sleep and praying for death so I can finally be free from my every day torment. And let's not forget that my mother allows a monster to rape me while putting the blame on someone else for his crime because she wants to believe that he is perfect in every way and can do _no_ wrong! That about sums it up!

"Pacifica, tell me." Dipper gently urges. "What takes place at your house as to why you don't want to go back there and why you would die if you did?"

Telling Dipper what Johnathon did to me is one thing, but telling him what my parents put me through on a daily basis is something else entirely. I can see it in his eyes the concern that has now been raised about my home life. Do I leave him in the dark about it or should I treat it as little wonders?

* * *

**More drama to come next chapter! **

**Review Please!**


	9. Scars of Her Past

Chapter 9: Scars of Her Past

'_I can see it in his eyes the concern that has now been raised about my home life. Do I leave him in the dark about it or should I treat it as little wonders?'_

* * *

~(Northwests Security, Ryan's P.O.V.)~

Ah, the security room of the Northwest mansion. I couldn't have asked for a better place or a better punishment if heard from Mrs. Northwest's perspective. Since I obviously didn't do the perfect job of instructing the butler, maid, and gardener to do their jobs when she needed them done, then she has planted me here as punishment while saying I'm not _competent_ enough to be the family assistant and has demoted me to the security office while she holds interviews to replace me with someone else who can obviously act more competent than I. I don't know why I even chose to intern for this family just to earn a shining recommendation to the college of my choice knowing the kind of temperaments they have and how they carry themselves, but honestly I can't say it's been a total disaster as I've come to love one part of my job and that's looking after the beautiful daughter of this family, Pacifica.

I remember everything very clearly as if it happened yesterday the day I was hired in as a paid intern to this family, Pacifica was only eleven at the time, but her age by no means defined the beauty that she held. Although she and I were young at the time, I was restricted to the contact I had with the young one, but now that she's much older, the restriction still stands considering I'm now eighteen years of age while she is a glorious fourteen year old. So what's five years of age between us? If anything, that makes the pursuit that much more enticing! After all, the guidance I gave young Johnathon to win her over was butchered by his need for influence and power, thus tearing apart the plan that I gave him to win her heart! While helping him win her over, I can't say that I wasn't the least bit envious of him, having a beauty like Pacifica. I would have traded my job in an instant to be in Johnathon's place and be next to Pacifica. But even if I couldn't get too close to her, I have had the pleasure in watching her grow up into a _very_ beautiful young woman with each passing day and that is something that I'm sure Johnathon can't say, especially when he decided to turn his back on her when his family gained status! He had no right to do something like that to someone like her!

Since being condemned to this dungeon in the lower level of the mansion, I have been amusing myself by playing back the security footage that is stationed around the mansion, my attention particularly drawn to the footage in Pacifica's bedroom. Every time I play back the footage of what she is enduring from her mother and when she self-mutilates herself just to be able to endure the constant hurt they put her through, I can feel my temper flaring out of control! While Pacifica wasn't exactly the nicest person to me since I got my internship, I have come to learn the origins of her temperament as well as her spiteful words that stab like a knife in my heart. Her parents are mainly behind it all and while her mother refuses to believe that Johnathon is the bad guy, that only makes it worse for her thus further pushing the poor girl past her limits. Upon learning of Johnathon's hateful actions of forcing himself on her once she returned home a bloody mess from the Honors event, I became sick to my stomach! No man should ever put his hands on a woman like that, no matter how much he claims to love her, but I know for a fact Johnathon doesn't love Pacifica the way I've come to love her. My heart bleeds for her, aches for her, yearns for her. Her parents would have a conipture if they found out my longing to be with their daughter.

But there are just a few things standing in my way of winning her heart now and that is my continued restriction to her and that _Pines_ boy! Having played back the footage of earlier when he arrived in her room, I noticed how she looked at him. The longing admiration in her eyes, the yearning and desire to be by his side, everything I feel for her! If could read her mind, those would be her exact wishes without even opening her mouth. That's why I have to plan this just right. Having been an intern to the family for about three years, I've come to have access to just about every resource this family has, including their financial resources! For every paycheck I earned, I siphoned money from their private federal reserve in the process so I can have enough money to finally free my love from her prison, us living a life of our own away from here! I can't take what they do to her here, but even more what they make her do to herself so she can continue enduring this horrid existence they gave her! Because I still have restricted access to Pacifica, I couldn't say a word about any of it or that would be my job and the loss of my recommendation to the college I want to so badly attend. It isn't fair, but yet I have a plan!

Looking down at the framed picture on my station that I carry with me everywhere of the one I've come to fall madly for, I release a sigh of contentment. I may not be able to get too close to her, but at least I have something that doesn't put me too out of reach of her. She is so beautiful, I would do anything for her.

"My dear, you are a beautiful butterfly that is entrapped inside a deadly prison." I speak to the picture. "Your wings have been clipped, your freedom has been taken away, and your life span cut short! It's not fair, but yet, I have a plan to free you from here. You deserve better than this and I plan to give you everything you deserve, even if it means doing what I _may _regret just to give you the life I know you deserve! You will fly again and regain your freedom that I promise you!"

I am determined to do what I have to for the love of my life! Reaching down to my utility belt, I grab the hand gun that I purchased when I was demoted from intern to security for the mansion and bring it into my view. Opening the chamber, I notice that there are three bullets in the gun which is enough for the part of the plan that I have in mind, but I have back up ammunition on my belt as well in case it is needed. Closing the chamber of the gun, I turn back to my picture of Pacifica.

"Everything I'm going to do, I'm doing it for you." I speak as if talking to her in person. I would love that if it weren't for my restriction on my contact with her.

Placing the gun down on the desk next to her picture and a syringe needle filled to the top with a tranquilizer, I begin contemplating on how I'm going to follow through on the first phase of my plan. It all begins and ends here!

* * *

~(Wendy's P.O.V.)~

Ugh! I hate mornings! Why do they exist? They are the absolutely worst, but what's worse than the actual mornings are having to work in the morning and being sent out on errands first thing in the morning! Is it me or is Stan like the worst boss I ever had? Well I can't complain too much as working for him does have its perks such as slacking off and not getting fired. So I can at least be grateful for that and this job is way better than working at my cousin's logging camp upstate! With that job, there is no such thing as rest or a break, I'd die there! And I also wouldn't have met Robbie if I didn't have my job at the shack or live in the town. So I guess working at the shack can't be all that bad.

At least riding my bike is waking me up considering I had to rise at six am just to get to the shack and mark up prices so Stan can having his usual sucker's sale. Sometimes I laugh to myself at the stupidity of the town's people who actually buy the things he sells without the slightest bit of suspicion of the prices. Well at least my family, Mabel and Dipper, and even Robbie have more sense to not buy what Stan sells. I wish I could give everyone else that credit, but I can't. They didn't earn it and continue to give me a reason not to pass it on to them.

Now rounding the corner, I now see that I'm on the same block Pacifica's house is on. I am on the lookout for this small store Stan is sending me to to buy an expensive and special kind of coffee to serve along with his aged refreshments and he said it'd be around here where the "richest" of gravity falls residents live so here I am and am not seeing this store he mentioned anywhere in sight.

As I'm riding along, I now notice that I'm in front of Pacifica's house with the conversation Robbie and I had last night about why he couldn't come by and hang out coming back to me. He helped Pacifica because Johnathon decided to resurface and attack her, but at least Robbie helped her out. Despite what her parents think, Johnathon is the kind of guy that should get a life sentence for what he did to Pacifica and no matter the things she's done to Mabel and Dipper in the past, she didn't deserve to be raped, let alone beaten into submission. And speaking of Johnathon….

I now notice someone rolling around on the ground on the left side of Pacifica's house. Keeping my vision on the guy, he now sits up with me getting a full vision of the guy's face, my recognizing that to be Johnathon immediately! While it wasn't much I could do to help Dipper when he beat the guy's lights out after hurting Pacifica the first time, I think now is a good of time as any to add my two sense.

Pulling my bike into the large driveway of Pacifica's house, I climb off and pull the kick stand out so to keep the bike leveled. Taking off my helmet, I make my way towards the confused teen and lean down over him, a devilish smirk making its way onto my face. If only he knew what I was thinking right now, he'd be paralyzed with fear. While I'm normally calm and take everything in stride, my inherited temper from my dad surfaces when people like him do things to invoke my temper and in this case, him hurting Pacifica! Johnathon now stares up and notices me staring down at him.

"Hey, you're not Pacifica." Johnathon tiredly speaks to me. "Where is she?"

"No, I'm not Pacifica." I calmly answer, my smirk widening. "But I think it's time you and I had a little chat Johnathon."

Grabbing the boy by the collar of his black hoodie, I can see the confusion and fear surfacing in his black eyes. Good, that's exactly the response I was hoping for.

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Having sprung my beloved from jail, I instructed Robbie to take Dipper and I to my family's summer cabin in the woods on the outskirts of the town. While hearing objections from both Dipper and Robbie about going there, I told them about the last time my family and I were there so I know the last place they would look for me would be there. If anything, that is more of a safe haven than my own house and at least at the cabin, I won't have to worry about being slapped, humiliated or even criticized by my _oh so _lovely care takers, but mostly, my _mother!_

Currently, I'm sitting on the bed of the master bedroom while Dipper is fast asleep next to me. The poor thing looked so tired when we left the town's jail that he deserves this rest more than anything. Turning from him, I now turn my vision to my bandaged wrist, the wrist that I like to call my escape. Each time I cut myself, each and every piece of anger, disgust, and hatred I held in was instantaneously released the moment my flesh was ripped open with my razor blade. I felt better knowing that with each drop of blood that escaped from my scar, all of the festered anger and hatred escaped with it. I may be damaging myself, but it's the only relief that I have. I was born into a wealthy, yet abusive family that only cares about what outsiders think about them and will do anything to make them happy instead of thinking about my needs, wants, but most of all, my happiness! I'm their daughter, but that doesn't matter to them as I'm only to be seen and not heard so to keep sponsors around for my family's business! That's all I'm good for and as long as I have ties to them, that's all I'll _ever_ be good for!

Seeing a loose piece of bandage, I now begin picking at it, seeing it covering the scars of my past and present, but mostly my present. Too bad I had to resort to such measures just so I could _stand_ being in the same house with them, let alone keep living throughout each day with them! If I didn't have one thing standing in between me and my original intention to end it all, I would never have to look at them ever again, but the last I want to do is make him unhappy just to make myself happy. That wouldn't be fair to him, not in the least.

Turning to Dipper, he is fast asleep with his hat sitting on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. I can't help but smile every time I see his hat, but even more when I see his hat on his head. Before realizing what Dipper truly meant to me, I never understood why I kept getting images of the pine tree on his hat and the first letter of his name in my mind, but now I know. He's one of the few people who hasn't deserted me or kicked me down, no matter how bad I treated him and his sister in the past. I can't say enough how sorry I am for doing that.

Turning away from Dipper, I climb off the bed and make my way towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. The first thing I see when entering the room is the bathroom mirror, the one thing that can show anyone their perfection and their flaws and looking at myself in the mirror, all I see are flaws. The flaws of who I am, who I use to be, but most of all, the flaws of my creation. While I always thought of myself as perfect or even better than everyone, the only thing I can say I am _perfect_ at are being made up of flaws and no one displays them _better_ than me. The mask that my parents gave me and my mother forces me to wear is has been badly stained by my tears and the large cut on my left cheek that Johnathon created when trying to stab me. I still wonder who Robbie called to take care of Johnathon while I was helping Dipper...

But I can truly say for the first time in my life that I can't stand the person staring back at me! Since being sired by my parents, the few things I've been used for is a money front for sponsors and a physical punching bag for my mother and once for a close friend/business associate of my dad's who thought that getting close to the family meant forcing himself on me when wanting to "spend time with me" since he was going to be spending a lot of time with my dad! When I refused, he slapped me several times and lied to my parents saying I came onto him! When I think about all the torture that I have endured, I want so badly to just disappear, but then, there's Dipper who wouldn't let me take my life, but instead, try to talk me out of it. Everything I do now is for Dipper, but _only_ for him! If it weren't for Dipper, I would be subjected to the one thing I've become accustomed to, being alone, being a punching bag, and being seen, but not heard. No one should ever live in such a dark and bleak existence and until Dipper came along, that's all my life was, bleak and dark.

Turning from the mirror, I turn to my bandaged wrist and notice a blot of blood has stained the bandages. Continuing to stare at the bandages and my curiosity getting the better of me, I begin undoing the bandages to see what has become of my escape. Getting the last of the bandages off, I now catch sight of what has become of my wrist. Each of the cuts that I made on my wrist are intersecting like highways and are sloppily clotted as my blood dried on the overlapping cuts. I didn't want to have to do this to myself, I didn't want to have to endanger my life each day, but they forced me to do this to myself. They forced me to do this just so I can live and breathe each day around them! It's despicable, but necessary.

With my wrist exposed to the open air, I feel a slight tingling on the cuts as the air gently gives life back into the area that has been covered by my mother. The one time she actually does care what happens to me is when I'm doing all I can to get away from her and the rest of my family at whatever the cost, but because she took away what gives me the little pleasure I have in this life, I'm forced to come to the realization of my existence, no matter how dark it maybe. I'm damaged, I'm beyond damaged and thanks to those who sired me, this is how I'm going to spend the rest of my life, damaged.

With my vision still on my wrist, I notice the sight of my wrist is becoming blurry with the feel of a tear sliding down my left cheek. This is what it has come to. It has come to me running away and going into hiding and while doing so, every single bad thing that ever happened to me flood back to me to remind me of the cards of life I was dealt and have no choice but to live with. Just thinking about it all is making my tears fall heavier.

The little happiness I maintained while I was with Dipper has vanished, turning me back into the emotional mess I'm used to being, but at least I have the privacy to cry without being judged or criticized while doing so! I don't want anyone to see me like this, not even Dipper! He's the last person I want to see me in this condition. Falling to my knees, I lean against the vanity's cabinet, and hug my knees to my chest as I continue crying with my face hidden behind my arms as I slightly rock back and forth. This can't be what life has in store for me, it just can't!

"Pacifica, are you in there? I woke up and didn't see you."

Hearing Dipper's voice, I choke back an oncoming hitch and look towards the door with a slight knock accompanying Dipper's voice that is calling out to me again. I don't want him to see me like this because he'll ask once again about what happened while I was at home, but most of all, see my wrist and know that I didn't fall after Johnathon raped me. I really backed myself into a corner this time, more so than before. Way to go Pacifica!

Not exactly having a next move and continuing to stare at the door, I now see it open with Dipper stepping in, his expression changing the moment his gaze is caught with mine. I know my mascara is a mess and that my mask is badly stained, but none of that matters as I now have something bigger to face.

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

Having woken up from a deep sleep on what I describe as the most comfortable bed in the world, I didn't see Pacifica the moment I opened my eyes, but instead I heard someone crying and was lead to the bathroom where I find her, sitting on the floor, and crying. I have a hunch that the reason she is crying is due to what happened to her back at home, the one thing she refused to talk about on the way up here. Every time I asked her, she avoided the subject by asking about Mabel and Waddles, something she never does as Pacifica enjoyed the suffering she made my sister endure each day. I was able to tell that whatever happened to her, she was scared to talk about it probably out of fear of future retributions. I did notice her bandaged wrist, but didn't want to bring up a sore subject considering what she already experiences. She has a cruel mother, a puppet of a father, and her life is in disarray, especially since her mother refuses to see that the guy who raped her isn't the god send she makes him out to be. In a way, I can understand why she was so mean to everyone with her money having nothing to do with it. If anything, her wealth was a cover so no one would know what she really goes through behind closed doors, her seemingly perfect full of demons no one knows about.

As I'm gazing into Pacifica's eyes, I feel as if she is trying to tell me something or apologize, I'm not sure, but stepping fully into the bathroom, I squat down next to her. I need answers out of her and fast!

"Hey, are you ok?" My tone soft and gentle so she won't pick up on my growing concern for her. "I woke up and heard you crying."

"I'm fine." Pacifica chokes out as I reach over and wipe away her black tears. She sure does wear a lot of mascara. "I just have something in my eyes."

_In both eyes?_

"No, you're not." I continue gently. "Pacifica, I really need you to tell me what happens at your house. This isn't you and I know you, the real Pacifica Northwest. Every time I ask you about your situation, you avoid the subject, but now I really need you to open up and talk to me. I'm not going to judge you or criticize you, I'm here to help you. You say you trust me right? So you can trust me with this."

With our gazes caught, Pacifica begins crying harder as she turns her vision towards the floor. Gently, I pull her towards me so she can cry on my chest. I begin consoling her by soothingly massaging her back.

"Dipper, it's….it's…bad." She speaks through her crying, my feeling her tugging at my vest. "I….I..don't want to…to go back home! I….can't!"

"Why?" I ask in a whisper. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"I get hurt, isolated, and they hate me!" Pacifica continues. "My mother hates me the most! She hits me every day, tells me I shouldn't have been born, and lets Johnathon rape me whenever he visits! It hurts Dipper, It hurts so badly! I don't want to be raped or slapped again!"

I hit the nail on the head about her mother. I don't know what parent would treat their child so coldly and can live with themselves after what they've done!

"You don't have to worry about her right now." I whisper to her. "Just don't think about her. You're here with me right now."

With Pacifica leaning against me, I feel her relax with her crying subsiding. Mabel was right about one thing, my words do have a way of calming another down considering how much it has worked for her and is now working for Pacifica. I guess I do have a way with words.

Shifting a tiny bit so to make Pacifica a bit more comfortable on my form, I now notice her right wrist and the many deep cuts that has been made in the flesh. This must have been another reason why she avoided answering me when I asked her about what happens behind the closed doors of her house. Slightly turning to her, I notice that she is looking down, but is calmed considerably with a few sniffles escaping. Now that she has finally told me what her home life is like, I can't let her return there knowing what awaits her on the other side of those doors. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I'm not sure of what my next move will be, but I'll think of something, but she will not be returning back home.

I'm going to take responsibility for her now and no matter what scars she has from her past, I'm going to help her overcome them.

* * *

**And that's why Dipper is everyone's favorite, but will he be able to protect Pacifica from the impending danger? Keep reading to find out! Also, please check my profile for the latest Gravity Falls news as it holds important information regarding season 2. :) ****And my story 'Always By Your Side' will be updated the first week of September with a new story that gives grand insight for the upcoming sequel to The Wrath of Catherine, **_**Nightmare in Gravity Falls: The Nightmare Begins**_**! :)**

**Review Please!**


	10. Choices

Chapter 10: Choices

'_I'm going to take responsibility for her now and no matter what scars she has from her past, I'm going to help her overcome them.'_

* * *

~(Mabel's P.O.V.)~

It seems like forever since I have seen Dipper. While I witnessed his arrest at Pacifica's mansion, the other half of my soul that is him has been missing ever since he was taken away from me. The night I came home without him and since he's been gone, the shack and even our bedroom, isn't the same without him. While it has only been a day since he and I have been separated, to me, it seems like an eternity. With twins, when one is missing, the other one endlessly suffers without the other and I can surely say that I've been suffering without Dipper around.

Currently, I'm rolled up in his bed with his book hugged close to me. Just sleeping here brought me some solace even though he himself is not here to sleep in it. After Wendy left me to sleep the other night, I completely forgot I was holding his book, but both sleeping in his bed and holding his journal gave me some peace while I slept. Before I fell asleep, I did a quick look through of all of the creatures Dipper and I encountered this summer from the Gnomes to the Gremoblin to even the Truth Teeth. The teeth weren't creature bound, but yet, we still had an adventure with them. Admittedly, reading through those seemingly endless pages brought a smile to my face, but yet brought a frown of sadness at the same time. Dipper and I went on these adventures together, not just him alone or me by myself, but together, as the mystery twins. Yep, that's what we are, the Mystery Twins and have been since we arrived in this town.

As much as I would like to lay in my brother's bed all day while going through our memories, I have to keep moving with a plan to bust my brother out of jail. I don't care what Mrs. Northwest says, Dipper is not the criminal in this story, that _buttface_ Johnathon is and I plan to prove Dipper's innocence once and for all, if it's the last thing I do! I know Wendy will be willing to help. She's like a big sister to us and she will help me in my plan.

Placing the journal on the desk, I climb out of bed and make my way towards the closet to get dressed. Before any of this took place, I knitted Dipper and I matching sweaters, a blue sweater with my face on it for him and a red sweater with his face on it for me so I'm going to wear the sweater I knitted with his face on it for me today. After all, my mission today is to save my brother and clear his name by any means necessary!

Getting dressed into my "Dipper" outfit, I head downstairs and enter the den to see it empty and that even Grunkle Stan isn't up yet. Well, he's not an early riser and often questions why I am, but as I always say, it's just me being Mabel. With no one here, I guess I'll watch a little television before eating breakfast and after that, put together a plan to save my brother!

Making my way over the television, I am suddenly stopped by Wendy running into the shack through the forest entrance and from the look on her face, it looks as if she saw a floating eyeball or maybe even the Gremoblin! She is even breathing heavy too! Maybe that monster chased her all the back here.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" I ask my best friend. She really looks scared. "You look out of breath."

"Shooting….Body bags…" Wendy replies through her heavy panting. "Had to…get…away..fast!"

"Shooting and body bags?" I ask in confusion. Why would something like that scare her? After what happened at the convenience store, this should be something that wouldn't phase her or you'd think, but then again, Dipper and I have seen way worse so maybe a close second?

"Turn on the television." Wendy says to me, her now rushing to the television and turning it on. "I know this is going to be on the news."

Not bothering to continue asking what happened to her, my attention is then turned to the television and from what I notice, the lady news person that has come to shack more than once is standing in front of Pacifica's house talking to someone. It may be one of Pacifica's butlers or a neighbor person, but the lady reporter is talking to him as someone is wheeling a large black bag away from the house behind them on one of those big metal table dealies that are seen in hospitals or even when aliens take people away on their ships and they are laying on it. That man looks just like Wendy right now, really scared.

"This is Chandra Hermanez live on the scene at the Northwest mansion where a raging mad man has let loose a plethora of ammunition that rained horrifyingly through the halls of the house early this morning." Chandra reports. "I'm currently outside of the residence with one of the household's residence to get an in-depth story at what took place here earlier today. Sir, can you please tell me what exactly happened here?"

"I was on the west wing of the mansion when I began hearing something that sounded like an explosion!" The man explains to Chandra. "It was loud and following those blasts, I heard a lot of screaming! I'm not sure if it was Mrs. Northwest or Mr. Northwest or any of the other help that works here, but the screams were loud and agonizing!"

"Did you bother checking out the sounds that you heard once the carnage ended?" Chandra continues asking the scared man.

"No, I didn't." The man continues with another large black bag and table appearing behind them. "I learned never to walk in the line of fire when something like this is going on! I wanted to investigate it, but I just didn't want to get caught in the line of fire!"

"Sir, how long have you been working for the Northwest family?" Chandra continues.

"For 15 years." So that is one of Pacifica's butler. "But no matter how long I have been working for them, I can't distinguish their screams. It's impossible! Between the screaming and the blasts, I don't know which was worse, I just wanted to get out as fast as possible! I know that the youngest Northwest wasn't present during the shooting as I witnessed her leaving out last night around 7pm so wherever she is, she is thankfully safe."

"Through the carnage, did you happen to catch sight of the perpetrator behind the shooting?" Chandra asks.

"Unfortunately, I did not." The butler continues. "All I know is, the front doors of the mansion looked as if they were blown off the hinges and the only other thing I caught sight of when the shootings ended was the cornier arriving and two body bags being carried out of the house. That's all I saw."

"Thank you so much for your exclusive story sir." Chandra says to the butler. "This is truly a dark day for the Northwest family as they are unfortunate victims to a tragic shooting. The perpetrator behind the shooting is still at large with no traces of his whereabouts reported at this time. More on the story at 4pm. This is Chandra Hermanez signing off."

Wendy now shuts off the television and turns to me with my vision still stuck on the television as if I saw what happened at Pacifica's house myself, I mean being there in person and witnessing it. Placing my hands to my mouth, my eyes catch with Wendy's scared eyes, now feeling the horror of what she witnessed firsthand.

"That's what I'm talking about." Wendy begins. "I was there when the shooting began. I don't know who is behind it, but the only thing I saw after catching up with Johnathon was a guy in a black hoodie running away with a duffle bag!"

"Oh…my.." Is all that comes out of my mouth, the horrified feeling still overtaking me after seeing what took place at Pacifica's house. Her family may not be my favorites, or anyone's really, but that is something no one should deal with or witness. I just don't know what to say, but thankfully Pacifica is safe, wherever she is.

"So did you happen to find out who were in those large bags?" I ask Wendy, my voice hitching as I speak to form my words.

"Those are body bags Mabel and no I didn't." Wendy answers me. "Anyone could be in those bags considering the staff that that house had. It could be her parents, her butlers, her maids, I just don't know."

Wendy turns from me and takes a seat in Grunckle Stan's armchair and runs her hands through her hair, my just noticing that she isn't wearing her hat. She is really freaked out by this. The Wendy that I know is always so calm and doesn't let a lot of things bother her, but the Wendy I'm seeing now isn't the same Wendy I see every day.

"I can't imagine what will go through Pacifica's mind when she finds out what happened." Wendy continues. "I was just there to pay back Johnathon for hurting her and then that happened. I'll be fine, I'm just a bit shaken up by it I guess."

She appears to be more than shaken up.

"So do you want to go there later?" I ask Wendy as I take a seat on the arm of the chair next to her. "And to you know, to make sure her parents are ok?"

"I don't think that'll be a good idea Mabel." Wendy says, not making eye contact with me. "We should just focus on seeing how we can get Dipper out of jail and prove he is innocent of the allegations Mrs. Northwest had him arrested under."

Was she reading my mind or something?

"Ok, but I wish there was something we could do to help them." I reply with a sigh.

"What can we do?" Wendy asks me, now making eye contact with me.

Just looking into her eyes, I wish I had an answer for her. As I said before, Pacifica's family isn't my favorite, but I didn't want this to happen to them, not in the least. I can't even begin to imagine how they must be feeling, the pain that they are experiencing, and the thoughts of this that will forever be with them since this happened. I want to bail Dipper out of jail more than anything, but I wish there was something I could do to help them too. But what can we do?

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

Last night was one of the longest nights of my life, especially after calming Pacifica down from her breakdown and getting her to sleep. After getting her to talk to me about what takes place at her house behind closed doors, I was at a loss for words when she told me about her wrist and how she cuts herself after her and her parents have a run in or if she just felt the need to do it after being angry. If I would have known about this centuries sooner, I could have done more for her, despite all that we been through. Considering Pacifica's personality and attitude, no one would go the line for her as I have done, but if they understood the reason why, they would probably think I'm insane for even protecting her the way that I am. My dad was right about one thing, a parent's guidance and wisdom is something that never leaves you, in this case, my dad's words of wisdom about women. Pacifica is a young woman and as a man, it's my duty to protect her, just like I would do if Mabel were in this position.

Currently, I'm sitting on the edge of the bed as Pacifica sleeps. I'm not going to even deny that she looks like an angel when she sleeps, cute even. By the way she sleeps, you could hardly tell that she even has the attitude that we've all seen, but is a totally different person. I wouldn't even recognize Pacifica if it weren't for the attitude that we've all come to see and for a lot of the residence in town, come to fear. But at least now she can say that she has someone here who will always look after her. So while she's sleeping, I'm going to watch a little television and after that, make her and I some breakfast. I'm not the best cook in the world, but I'm sure she'll appreciate whatever I manage to make.

Making my way to the forty inch flat screen television in the bedroom, I shut it on with the remote and the first thing I see is a news story with Chandra Hermanez and what looks to be one of Pacifica's butlers outside of her house. That guy looks pretty spooked and why is a body bag being carried away from her house?

"This is Chandra Hermanez live on the scene at the Northwest mansion where a raging mad man has let loose a plethora of ammunition that rained horrifyingly through the halls of the house early this morning." Chandra reports. "I'm currently outside of the residence with one of the household's residence to get an in-depth story at what took place here earlier today. Sir, can you please tell me what exactly happened here?"

"I was on the west wing of the mansion when I began hearing something that sounded like an explosion!" The butler explains to Chandra. "It was loud and following those blasts, I heard a lot of screaming! I'm not sure if it was Mrs. Northwest or Mr. Northwest or any of the other help that works here, but the screams were loud and agonizing!"

"Did you bother checking out the sounds that you heard once the carnage ended?" Chandra continues asking the butler.

"No, I didn't." The butler continues with another body bag and table appearing behind them. "I learned never to walk in the line of fire when something like this is going on! I wanted to investigate it, but I just didn't want to get caught in the line of fire!"

"Sir, how long have you been working for the Northwest family?" Chandra continues.

"For 15 years, but no matter how long I have been working for them, I can't distinguish their screams. It's impossible! Between the screaming and the blasts, I don't know which was worse, I just wanted to get out as fast as possible! I know that the youngest Northwest wasn't present during the shooting as I witnessed her leaving out last night around 7pm so wherever she is, she is thankfully safe."

"Through the carnage, did you happen to catch sight of the perpetrator behind the shooting?" Chandra asks.

"Unfortunately, I did not." The butler continues. "All I know is, the front doors of the mansion looked as if they were blown off the hinges and the only other thing I caught sight of when the shootings ended was the cornier arriving and two body bags being carried out of the house. That's all I saw."

"Thank you so much for your exclusive story sir." Chandra says to the butler. "This is truly a dark day for the Northwest family as they are unfortunate victims to a tragic shooting. The perpetrator behind the shooting is still at large with no traces of his whereabouts reported at this time. More on the story at 4pm. This is Chandra Hermanez signing off."

Shutting off the television, I quickly turn to Pacifica, who is none the wiser about what was just reported on the news about her mansion. Some raging lunatic just turned her house into a crime scene and anyone in that house could be victims of the terror that went on there this morning, anyone could be in those body bags. Her parents or even any of the staff considering how many butlers and maids Pacifica has at her house. She's already been through enough and the last thing she needs to learn is that someone has killed someone in her family or any of the staff at her house. I'm just going to make us breakfast and after she wakes up, I'll give her the news. I need to emotionally prepare myself for breaking the news to her and being able to comfort her thereafter.

Sliding off the bed so not to make it bounce, I slip out of the room and close the door quietly behind me so not to wake the sleeping blonde. Making my way down the stairs, I quickly find the kitchen, which is literally at the bottom of the stairs. The images of those body bags being carried away from the house are running through my mind over and over and is in a way disturbing me. Anyone would think that after the things Mabel and I have seen in this town since arriving, seeing that wouldn't bother me, but truth be told, coming in contact with monsters is different from coming in contact with an actual life and death situation if that makes sense. I can't imagine how scared those who witnessed that carnage must be, the nightmare of seeing that staying with them for the rest of their lives, or even being on the edge because someone decided to break in and rob them and then behind that, kill someone. It's just…unbearable at best. But I'm going to take my mind off of it for the time and just get some breakfast. After all, if I'm emotionally bothered by this, how can I tell and then later help Pacifica through it?

Walking to the refrigerator, I open it to find it literally overflowing with food! For them not to spend a lot of time here, they surely keep the fridge packed! I'm already seeing what I plan to have for lunch, but my focus is to search for breakfast material. I'm not sure what Pacifica is use to eating, but I think some cereal might do for now. After all, I don't want the news team here because I burned down the place trying to make something special for Pacifica. Grabbing the milk from the packed fridge, I close it and grab the coco puffs cereal from the neighboring counter. Heh, it's good to see that Mabel and I aren't the only ones who still eat this stuff even though Stan said we were. Yeah, the only kids that he _knows of_ anyway.

Walking to the dish rack, I grab two bowls and two spoons and place them next to the milk and cereal. Opening the box of cereal, it immediately slips from my hands as the sound of Pacifica screaming suddenly rips through the cabin. Forget the cereal, I've got to go make sure she is ok while hoping at the same time she didn't see the news exclusive about her family!

Rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs, I run into the room to see a guy wearing a black hoodie, a black ski mask, black gloves, and blue jeans approaching her with a syringe needle in his hand while Pacifica is nearly falling off of the bed just to get away from him. The poor girl has dealt with enough and now she has to face another psycho path?! Really?!

"Dipper help me please!" Pacifica screams.

"I'm right here!" I inform her as she jumps off the bed and runs behind me. I'm using my body to shield her from this guy.

"Pacifica, if you come with me, I promise I won't hurt you." The guy says to her.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" I shout to him.

"I don't even know you!" Pacifica yells, her voice cracking as if tears are soon to follow and from what I just witnessed, that may not be too far behind. "I don't know how you know my name or even knew where to find me, but I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You heard her, she's not going anywhere with you now get lost before-" My words are abruptly cut off the guy pulling out his gun and pointing it directly at us, well me considering I'm standing in front of Pacifica.

"This fight isn't with you boy!" The guy hisses as he cocks the gun and places the barrel of it directly against my forehead. "All I want is the girl and if you hand her over, I'll let you live! Now get out of my way!"

"Dipper do something!" Pacifica urges, her yanking on my vest rather roughly. It would be a lot easier to come up with a plan, that is, if I didn't have the barrel of a loaded gun pointing directly against my forehead.

"So what is it going to be boy?" The guy continues. "Do I have to waste you like I did those idiots at the Northwest Mansion or are you going to get out of my way and hand Pacifica over to me?!"

That's what I wanted to tell her myself when the time was right, not like this! Way to go maniac!

"My house?!" Pacifica questions, her grip still pretty strong on my vest. "What did you do at my house?! Who did you kill?!"

"I'll explain everything to you Pacifica, but just know that everything I did, I did it because I love you and can't go on without you." The guy says to her. "I'll make sure you're safe from harm."

This guy really is a sicko! First he runs rampant at Pacifica's mansion and then he comes all this way to get to her only to confess he loves her after admitting he killed some of the residents there? How twisted is this guy? And just how did he know where to find her? None of this is adding up!

"Now get out of my way Dipper or else the next bullet in this gun will have your name and blood on it!" The guy continues demanding. How does he know my name? This is getting more and more confusing by the minute!

At this point, I have two choices to make: I could either die protecting Pacifica or I could live, but forever hate myself because I handed her over to a complete stranger. I want to do what's best for Pacifica, but at this time, I'm not sure which choice would be best for her. She could lose me or I could lose her, which still results in both of us losing in the end! This is one choice I wish I didn't have to make.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize to you all for not updating PL this week along with this fic. From Sunday to Tuesday night, I was confined to my bed while heavily sedated by strong painkillers due to overwhelming chronic abdominal pain that attacked me Sunday morning. After coming out of my sedation, I began piecing this together and am now just finishing it, but next week for sure, I will update Prophecy's Light! You have my word. But until then, don't forget to….**

**Review please!**


	11. Replay

Chapter 11: Replay

'_I want to do what's best for Pacifica, but at this time, I'm not sure which would be best for her. She could lose me or I could lose her, this is one choice I wish I didn't have to make.'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Stuck between a rock and a hard place is what can describe our situation at the moment. Because of me, Dipper has a gun pointed directly at him and at any moment this lunatic wants to, he can pull the trigger and I would lose my savior forever. There has got to be something I can do to get the attention off of him. After all, he's done so much for me, it's about time I did something for him. As pathetic as it sounds, Dipper has been my crutch through my hard times, he's been the crutch I've needed to keep myself going, and now I can say I'm officially done running away and using him as my crutch. I've run away when the abuse with my parents started, when I was angry and began cutting myself, and even when Johnathon raped me. I've run away for far too long and now, I'm fed up with doing so, I'm done running! This damsel is done being in distress and letting her fear remain in replay!

"So will this end in your bloodshed or are you going to do the smart thing and get out of my way?!" The lunatic continues threatening my Dipper. That's it, I've had enough of this guy and I'm going to do whatever I can to get him to leave Dipper alone!

"Leave him alone!" I speak up, stepping from behind Dipper, the gun now being pointed at me instead of him. "It's me that you want, not him!"

"Pacifica, are you nuts?!" Dipper says to me. "You are walking right into the line of fire! I'm the one protecting you from this guy so get back behind me! I can't let you do this!"

As much as I love Dipper being my knight and shining armor, it's my turn to protect him, even if it means getting killed in the process. After all, if I were able to stand up to my mother, standing up to this guy should be no problem. In a weird sort of way, he reminds me of her.

"No Dipper, I'm done running!" I slightly turn to him and say. "And it's my turn to protect you."

"You made the right decision Pacifica." The guy calmly says to me, now lowering his gun. "I'm sticking to my promise, I won't hurt you. I love you too much to ever harm a hair on that head of yours, that beautiful golden waterfall."

"First of all, who are you?" I ask, considering his tone of voice does seem very familiar to me. "I recognize your voice, but I want to see who I'm talking to."

"Pacifica, what are you doing?!" Dipper hisses now stepping in front of me. "You know guys like that will kill anyone who recognize their face, especially in a situation like this one! This guy is dangerous and the last thing I will let happen to you is take a bullet because you wanted to match a voice with an image!"

Smiling to Dipper, I gently scoot him to one side and lock eyes with the maniac.

"Who are you?" I ask once more. It is worth risking my life to save Dipper from death. After all, he's done that for me on numerous occasions so why not do it for him?

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." He replies, now removing his ski mask to reveal his face to me. From what I now see, the lunatic that threatened my Dipper's life is the intern my parents hired five years ago!

"Ryan?!" I'm in complete shock now.

"You know this deranged lunatic?" Dipper asks.

"Yes Pacifica, it's me." Ryan sympathetically replies. "I had to come find you and tell you just how much I love you and want to be with you. Please come with me, I'll take great care of you. I promise."

"You're too late!" Dipper speaks up. "And why would she want to go out with someone like you?! You're insane!"

"But how did you know I was here?" I ask, still bewildered at who I am talking to. "Not even my family knows I'm here!"

"I was able to track your cell phone signal." Ryan replies, a twisted smile appearing on his face, which admittedly is scaring me a little. "When your mother asked me to have everyone's phones upgraded two years ago, I instructed to have a tracking chip implanted in your phone so I would know where you are every minute of every day. That's how much I care for you."

A tracking chip so he can track me? Dipper is right, this guy is insane, a sicko at best! I mean who does that? Maybe my parents would do something like that, but after the way they have abused me for years, the last thing they would care about is what happens to me. I have one great family huh?

"Then why were you trying to attack her with a syringe?" Dipper continues his questioning.

"That's a good question." I add in. "If you care for me like you say you do, why were you trying to stick me with that syringe filled with who knows what? Love doesn't mean killing or even drugging them!"

"Don't worry, it's just a mild drug." Ryan replies, his creepy smile widening. "I was going to inject you with it so to keep you asleep long enough for when I took you away to _our_ special place. I wanted you to wake up to a perfect safe haven and considering I've seen how your parents treat you, I couldn't bear to let it continue so I had a plan to take you away from all of that. You'll be safe with me I promise."

"She already has someone who she is safe with, me!" Dipper voices, now placing me behind him with Ryan once again aiming his gun towards Dipper. This has to end! It has gone on long enough!

"Fine, I'll go away with you." I express, stepping from behind Dipper. "Just leave Dipper alone! I'll do anything you want, just don't harm him! But I have to know one thing, what happened at my house and who did you kill?"

"Well, my original targets were your parents, but I ended up shooting your maid and the chef." Ryan reveals. "And since your mother wanted to be a hero and save the chef, she was shot as well, in the stomach, but is still alive. I believe her condition is critical. Whatever the case, she deserved what she got for hurting you!"

"What about my dad?" I ask, immediately gaining second thoughts about sacrificing myself to save Dipper.

"He's still alive." Ryan replies. "Although he shouldn't be considering he abused you as well."

Now I'm really having second thoughts about going away with this guy to save Dipper. If he can openly admit to shooting and killing someone, no telling what else he will proudly and openly admit to me, not to mention do to me! The little courage I was able to muster is now beginning to fade.

"I did it all for you Pacifica, you have to believe me." Ryan continues, his tone bordering on begging. "I couldn't stand by any longer and let them hurt you! It ripped me apart to see someone as wonderful as you get hurt by heartless jerks like them!"

…..And now my courage is gone…

"And please forgive me for what I'm about to do next, but just know I'm doing it for you." Ryan says, confusing me by his words. "I love you."

What else could he possibly do that I could forgive him for? First he breaks in here with intentions to kidnap me, then he holds a loaded gun to Dipper, and lastly openly admits to killing the staff at my house while critically wounding my mother. The last part I don't so much mind, but I'm still confused as to why he would openly admit to killing anyone. Before I'm able to make sense of what he just said, searing pain now shoots through my right arm with what feels like cold fluid rushing through my veins. Quickly turning to my arm, I notice that Ryan has stuck me with his syringe and is smiling widely at me as he presses on the lever of the needle to fully inject the drug into me.

"Please forgive me Pacifica." Ryan speaks, his words meshing together in my mind as I feel it beginning to shut off.

My eyelids now become heavy with sleep and can feel my legs beginning to give out under me. Collapsing to the ground, I now hear Dipper scream out to me and a gun shot being fired within ear shot before I lose consciousness altogether. As much as I wanted to see what happened to my savior, the drug made it impossible for me to lift my head, let alone scream. My savior could be seriously injured and it's all because he put his life on the line to save mine. This is all my fault!

* * *

~(Ryan's P.O.V.)~

I didn't want to go as far as I did when retrieving my Pacifica, but what other choice did I have? That Pines boy thought that he could take her for himself, but I showed him that no one stands between me and my true love! Turning the safety on my gun on and placing it in my pocket, I turn to Dipper and see that the bullet that I gave him put him out of commission, but most of all, kept him away from Pacifica. Turning to my blonde haired angel, she is fast asleep and should remain so until we reach our special place. I'm not letting her out of my sight now, I promise to always look after her and that boy can't possibly provide for her like I can! Leaning down, I pick her up while taking extra precaution not to ruin a strand on her beautiful head. Just lovely!

Taking one last look at the unconscious boy in the corner of the room, I feel a smirk form on my face. Tough luck Pines! The better man won!

Now that I have my prize, I now split the scene. My business was taken care of!

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

I couldn't protect her! I failed and couldn't protect her! I made a promise to myself and couldn't even keep it! Now she's gone, slipped through my fingers, and is in harm's way! There's no telling what that guy could do to her. I don't want to think about it, but I have to somehow get her back. That guy is very unstable and considering what he did to her family, he could do that to her without thinking twice about it!

When Ryan shot me, he thought he was rid of me for good when all I have is a flesh wound in my left arm, nothing more. I guess the skills of playing dead did me a lot of good. Mabel taught me that the last time we went camping and had to outsmart a gremobline that invaded our camp site. That skill was better than Grunkle Stan's method of throwing our food at the creature to make it go away! That man sometimes I tell you, but considering it worked for the gremobline, it also worked for Ryan who seems to have the same mental capacity as that creature! Now I just have to clean my arm off and make my way back to the shack so to get help in rescuing Pacifica from that lunatic! No telling where she is, I'm not going to give up until she is back with me once more.

This still feels a taste awkward, yet, I've grown to enjoy saying it, but _I love her too much _to let anything happen to her! Once I clean myself up, I'm going to hunt Ryan down and make him pay for kidnapping her! Don't worry Pacifica, I'll find you and mark my words, I'm going to make sure Ryan pays for everything he does to you! You won't slip through my fingers again!

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V)~

Cold. That's all I feel at the moment. My entire body feels like I've been dropped into the Arctic Ocean with no way to warm myself, nothing to help warm myself is a better way to put it. I'm shivering and with each jolt I feel, I feel as if I'm that much closer to death. Why am I feeling like this? What happened to make me feel this way? Dipper is the reason I've been warm since I was united with him, but now….wait a minute, Dipper! It's all coming back to me now! I remember Dipper protecting me, Ryan holding a gun to him, and then I stepped in front of Dipper! After that, everything became one big blur!

Turning my body over to hopefully warm myself any way I can, I now feel something soft under me, like water or even sand. My eyes flutter open with my instincts telling me to sit up. Having opened my eyes, I do sit up and the first thing I notice is that my surroundings are different. I'm no longer in my family's summer cabin, but somewhere unfamiliar. I don't like being in strange places alone. Ok, now I'm starting to get scared with thoughts of what Ryan might have done to Dipper in the moment that is coming in as one big blur to me. Am I with him right now, him having kidnapped me? If so, where is Dipper?

"Dipper!" I call out, hoping my savior would hear me and come to my aide. So far, no response. It's not like him to not be there for me when I need him.

"Dipper!" I try again, hoping I would be heard and comforted by the one I've come to fall for. Again, nothing.

A memory is now coming to me in the form of a sound, a chilling sound. That familiar sound rings through my mind, the sound of a gun being fired. Ryan did hold a gun to Dipper so he could have…..no, he couldn't have taken him from me! He just couldn't have! Dipper means everything to me and if he is dead because of me, I can't continue on without him knowing that he sacrificed his life to save mine! Just when things begin to look up, a dark cloud forms to take what luck I have away! Why does this always have to happen to me?! Why?! I guess this could be my retribution for treating everyone so badly and for even causing the suicide of a classmate of mine back last year. I was a horrible person and if I were to die at any point, it would be my own fault. But I know how Dipper would feel, I wouldn't want to do that to him and would fight until my last breath just to stay united with him.

"I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." A chilling voice speaks to me. "You truly do live up to the name, sleeping beauty."

The voice spoke to the front of me and slowly turning my head in that direction, I now spot the last person I want to see right now. So my conclusion was right, I was kidnapped by that deranged sicko who could have killed my Dipper, but who did go on a killing spree at my mansion. Feeling my stomach twist in knots and countless chills as cold as ice run through my veins, I scoot back against the headboard of the bed, slightly shrinking away from him. I wish I could summon the courage I had when I put on airs, acting as if I were better than everyone, but at this point, that is out of the question. Possibly no Dipper and far from anyone who could rescue me. I'm a sitting duck!

"No need to be afraid Pacifica, I won't hurt you." Ryan voices, a creepy smile appearing on his face. Like I'd take his word at face value! "I'm just thrilled to have you with me."

"Where is Dipper?" I ask, trying to swallow the fear that has surfaced and most likely he has picked up on. "You didn't hurt him did you?!"

That creepy smile of his widens as he begins approaching me, his vision locked with mine.

"No, I didn't hurt that little _boyfriend_ of yours." Ryan snidely replies as he sits on the bed in front of me. He then leans forward as if trying to get a better vision of me. "But I would have if he didn't heed my warning."

"But I heard a gunshot before falling out thanks to you sticking me with that needle!" I snap to him. "Now answer my question, what did you do to Dipper?!"

Ryan now leans closer to me and with his left hand, begins playing in my hair. I believe I asked him a question and he needs to answer it!

"Did you hear me?!" I practically yell. "Now answer my question!"

"You have such long beautiful golden hair." Ryan drones. "I never knew hair could look like this shiny, this golden."

I hear a growl escape my throat as I smack Ryan's hand out of my hair.

"You didn't answer my question!" I snap, hardening my gaze.

"Pacifica, what would it matter anyway?" Ryan finally answers. "Besides, what you need is a man that can take care of you, not some boy."

"I'll have you know that I happen to love that boy!" I growl. How dare he have something bad to say about my Dipper! "Now did you hurt him or not?!"

"Would you hate me if I told you maybe?" Ryan continues skipping around the question. That's it! I'm done being toyed with! I'm going to find out for myself if he injured my Dipper and if he did….

Jumping off the bed, I now make a run for the door and just as I grab the knob, a smoking hole now appears over the knob. Eyeing the hole, my heart begins to race and my blood quickly runs cold. It's a good thing I have good reflexes.

"That was a warning shot." I hear Ryan say. "The next one won't be."

My eyes remain locked on the hole made by the bullet as I step slowly away from the door. At any time, he could do the same to me as he did with the door and possibly Dipper. As I continue staring at the door, my fear begins surfacing, this time faster than when I swallowed it. As much as I don't want my fear to replay, there isn't much I can to hit pause or rewind to stop it.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	12. Razor's Edge

Chapter 12: Razor's Edge

'_As much as I don't want my fear to replay, there isn't much I can to hit pause or rewind to stop it.'_

* * *

~(Wendy's P.O.V.)~

I have finally calmed myself down having ran, well peddled, for my life after the close call at the Northwest Mansion! Thankfully, I had my bike with me that helped me get away that much faster! As much as Mabel wants to go by Pacifica's house to see if her parents are alright and if she can help them in anyway, I know for a fact it is not safe for either of us to go by there, especially if that mad gunman decides to make a comeback to finish up the job! Even though most criminals don't return to the scene of a crime that they caused, this one just may and I can't risk anything happening to Mabel so instead we are making a plan to bail Dipper out of jail, something I know she needs to focus on. I may not have a twin brother, but I can tell that Mabel is becoming distressed without Dipper around. Since Dipper's arrest, Mabel hasn't been her normal energetic and happy self. Instead she has been replaced by a sad, upset, and lethargic version of her, not someone I want to keep seeing. I couldn't even get her out of bed for work this morning and she insisted I leave her alone when I brought her breakfast in bed when she didn't want to come down to eat. I don't even recognize her at this point, but yet when she came down finally, she brought a very interesting idea with her to bust Dipper out of jail, that being…

"So I say we go in through the duct system carrying a large cake full of supplies that we can use to bust Dipper out, once we find his cell." Mabel continues, her plan along with her tone of voice puzzling me just a bit. "Once we get him out, we take out the guards using what supplies we have left! Then you will call Robbie to come pick us up far from the jail and…" Ok, this is where I step in to bring her back to reality.

"Mabel, while your plan sounds…very interesting, just what kind of cake do you plan to carry into the duct system that would actually fit?" Considering I'm a part of this plan, I have to know _exactly _what she is thinking. "And how do you suppose we even get into the duct system in the first place?"

"I'm thinking a coconut cake since that's Dipper's favorite cake." Mabel answers. "We'll make one big enough that it fits in the ducts so the guards won't suspect a thing and we will sneak into the ducts like ninjas while wearing all black. No one will see us the way I have this all planned out. It's perfect!"

Actually, it's _perfectly _cliché to say the least. I think I'll suggest she watches dream boy high a bit more often as duck-tective is starting to wear on her mind more than it should…

"Mabel, not that your plan doesn't sound good, but I think we should try something else." I add. "The supplies in the cake and the ninja act are a bit over the top don't you think? "

"Oh come on Wendy, it couldn't be more perfect." Mabel replies, now balling her hands into fists and shaking them feverishly. "I will do any and everything I can to save my brother! Do you hear me Wendy? Anything!"

And now she's scaring me….

Just as I open my mouth to reply to my young and slowly slipping into insanity friend, the forest entrance to the shack opens with Dipper and Robbie stepping through. A wide smile appears on my face, seeing that Dipper is out of jail and that we don't have to follow through on Mabel's over the top plan. However, I am confused by the presence of both boys. While Mabel and I were planning on bailing Dipper out, I'm wondering how Robbie came up with the bail money, but more so, is with him in general.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screams as she runs to her twin and begins hugging him tightly. I can see that Dipper is starting to turn blue in the face from Mabel hugging him. I knew she was strong, but never quite like this.

"Mabel…can't..breathe…" Dipper struggles to say. Mabel now releases him and the first thing I notice is Dipper is holding his left arm that is stained with blood. Getting to my feet, I run over to him.

"Hey squirt, are you ok?" I ask now kneeling down in front of him, my attention drawn to his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"He was shot by Ryan while trying to protect Pacifica." Robbie answers me in place of Dipper.

"WHAT?!" Mabel and I ask at the same time.

"I did my best to protect her, but I failed and now she's been kidnapped by that maniac!" Dipper fumes as he takes a seat in the large arm chair. "I made a promise to protect her and couldn't even keep that promise! I hate myself for it!"

"Well you did all you could kid, don't beat yourself up over it." Robbie says in a comforting tone to Dipper. Ok, Robbie is actually comforting Dipper….I want to say I'm dreaming, but…

"Robbie, how did you get Dipper out of jail?" I ask, getting to my feet. "From the way Mrs. Northwest pinned charge after charge on him, I didn't think it was possible to get through to those lackeys of hers!"

"I didn't bail him out, Pacifica did." Robbie replies. "After which, I took him and her to her family's cabin on the out skirts of town so the two of them could rest after everything that took place. Then while driving back home from a gig that my band had today, I saw him walking along the side of the road holding his arm. I offered him a ride back to the shack and even though he refused at first, he eventually caved and while coming back this way, spilled to me everything about what happened. I had to ask considering the condition his arm is in."

The two of them, in the same car, getting along? I thought I'd never see this day coming, especially while still alive, but I can be thankful that at least Robbie is trying to do right by Dipper and isn't spending his time picking on him like I'm so use to seeing him do. I hope I can say that those days are behind us, but I don't want to speak too soon.

"Mabel, please go find a first aid kit." I instruct to the slightly older pines as I make my way over to Dipper. "Hey Dip, that looks really bad. Let me see your arm."

Hesitating just a bit, Dipper now removes his right hand from his left arm and from what I notice, he has a flesh wound, nothing too serious. Dipper's arm isn't in bad condition, but yet, if Ryan were looking to do him in, he has horrible aim or didn't even try. However, I can say that if it isn't treated, he is at risk for infection.

Mabel now returns with the first aid kit and hands it to me. Opening the kit, I quickly put on the gloves and grab a gauze pad. Opening the pack it is in, I turn back to Dipper's arm, this time, something different about it catching my attention, something I didn't notice before. Moving in close to get a better look at what caught my attention, I notice something flat, yet gold lodged in the skin.

"Dipper, you still have the bullet lodged in your arm." I notify him.

"How can you tell that?" Mabel asks me, now looking closer at Dipper's arm.

"I've seen this on more than one occasion." I reply to her. "When my brothers, my dad, and I went hunting one time, Thomas got shot accidently when our dad was aiming at a deer. He's been shot twice, once by my dad and the other by my youngest brother. After each incident, I was left in charge of caring for the wounds he had and each time, the bullet pellets remained lodged in his skin."

"The next time you guys go hunting, maybe he should stay at home." Robbie cracks with a laugh. "That kid is an accident waiting to happen."

Shaking my head lightly at Robbie's comment, I grab the tweezers from the kit and hover them over the area the bullet is lodged in. Man that looks painful.

"Alright Dip, I'm going to dig the bullet out of your skin to the best of my ability." I warn him. "It might be uncomfortable at times and if you feel too much pain, let me know and I will cease my actions ok?"

Dipper nods to me with Mabel grabbing his right hand to help him through what I'm about to do. I've done this numerous times so this one should be another quick process. Clinking the tweezer ends together, I cautiously approach the bullet in his arm, making sure I don't hit anything that could cause him to bleed more along the way. With one swift motion of the tweezers, I dislodge the bullet from Dipper's arm with him hissing in pain from it being removed. With the bullet removed, I quickly place a gauze patch to the wound to catch any blood that might happen to pour from the scar in his arm.

"Hold that in place Dip." I instruct him with a smile. He does as he is told and holds the gauze in place. Getting to my feet, I begin inspecting the bullet that I was able to get out of Dipper's arm, but the bullet isn't a full size bullet, but yet, a pellet.

"What are you doing?" I hear Dipper ask me.

"I'm inspecting the evidence." I answer him, my vision still on the pellet. From what I can see, the pellet that Dipper was shot with is from a single pistol hand gun, only used by hunters who are hunting big as well as small game in the forest. So Ryan wasn't trying to kill Dipper, but used that gun in hopes of stunning him long enough to do what he did which was take off with Pacifica with no interference from Dipper.

"Ryan shot you with a single barrel hand pistol gun." I inform Dipper. "Those guns are only used to hunt small as well as big game animals in the forest. While they can kill animals with a single shot, they stun humans with no intentions to kill them. When he shot you, he wasn't trying to kill you, but yet stun you long enough to get away with Pacifica, which he did. He was very calculated, but yet, his aim was terrible."

"Oh listen to my girlfriend, the hunting expert." Robbie says as he places an arm around me. "When you talk like that, you are so hot!"

Cracking a smile to Robbie, I place the pellet in the first aid kit for future reference. Hey, you never know right?

"I did everything I could for her." Dipper continues. "I…I just wish there was something I could do to get her back! I care too much for her and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Ryan did something to hurt her!"

"Wait Dipper, are you saying that you actually _like_ Pacifica?" Mabel asks. I knew eventually she would question why he is being so hard on himself about this situation. "As in like, _like_? You do know what she has done to us, done to me right? She's pure evil!"

"Mabel, none of that matters now!" Dipper replies to her rather harshly. "That is in the past and yes, I like Pacifica. No, I _love_ her and made a promise to protect her with my life when I found out what her parents were abusing her. I just wish I could have held that promise when Ryan came after her. She's been kidnapped because of me and I hate myself for it!"

Pacifica's parents were abusing her? That I didn't see coming! I guess the old saying goes that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Since her parents were abusing her, she abuses others in turn. I had no idea as she seems to have the perfect life. Butlers and maids at her service, lots of money, and never wanting for anything. Who would have guessed that behind closed doors, she was really miserable? I guess I can see her in a different light from now on.

"Her parents were abusing her?!" Mabel asks, just as shocked as I am. "Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"Because Pacifica has a sense of pride." Dipper replies. "She was hiding her pain and considering how long we've known her, by lashing out at others. She didn't want anyone to know what was really happening to her."

"Well, that would explain why she always picked on me like she did." Mabel says with a sigh. That answers another question in my mind as well, picking on the happiest person in town because she herself wasn't happy. But why would her parents abuse her? As incredibly snobby and self centered as they all are that would be the last thing you'd suspect about them.

"I have to get her back at all cost!" Dipper declares. "I don't care what past we have with her, the important thing is is that I will stop at nothing until I am back with Pacifica! My Pacifica!"

And here I thought my gag reflex only worked when Thomas eats road items, but if he feels this strongly about this, I'd be happy to help him out, just so long as Mabel doesn't design the plan.

"So how do you plan to go about saving her?" I curiously ask. "They could be anywhere in town and you have no idea where he took her. They may not even be in town anymore."

"Then it's time we find the one person who seems to have an invention for everything." Dipper replies, a determined smirk crossing his lips. "Ryan said he was able to track Pacifica to her family's cabin by her cell phone signal so all we have to do is track her signal the same way he did."

"Wait, Dip, you don't mean…him do you?" Mabel begins, uncertainly stained on her words. "You can't mean him Dip! He's weird and smells like a back alley!"

"Yep, exactly." Dipper replies as he gets to his feet.

I think I know exactly who he is referring to, but even I can't see anything good coming from this, but anything is worth a try.

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

A prisoner in a strange, spacious, not to mention elegant space in the middle of who knows where or on the edge of I'm-not- sure-how-to-return-to-Gravity Falls or if I can locked away in a prison. I've gone from one prison to another, the only difference, someone who is waiting on me hand and foot, despite the fact that he stalked and drugged me to get me here. However, I'm not even sure I can even call it caring. Ryan has been up here least four times to check on me and each time, I couldn't even look him in the eye or accept his food offering. I'd rather _die_ than to eat anything _he _makes! Even the sound of his voice sends chills down my spine and makes my stomach churn with disgust. The only voice I want to hear is Dipper's, but since I don't know the condition he's in, I can only hope for the best and listen to the sound of his voice in my mind for when we were together before he was ripped away from me.

I just wish more than ever that Dipper and I were still together right now. After revealing to him about how long my family abuse and cutting myself had been going on, I felt a deep sense of reassurance in Dipper, that I could trust him with everything, but mostly my life. I know the horrid past we all have, especially with Mabel, but no matter how badly I treated them, Dipper was still willing to go the line for me. I feel a small smile form on my face at the thought of how great Dipper has been to me lately, especially after he found out what Johnathon did to me at the honors event. Not many guys would stand up for me the way he did, especially after finding out the type of person I am. Everyone in town is afraid of me and no matter how much I hurt Dipper and Mabel, Dipper was willing to stand up for me. Dipper is different, the kind of different I need in my life. He's understanding, trust worthy, and just so kind. If only I didn't spend so much time pushing him away before, I would have known this, but because I felt I had something to prove, I let it go right over my head, letting him slip right by me. I was lucky to get another chance to see the type of person he is and I can't be happier for it. Not many people are given second chances in this life, but the fates smiled on me, showing me that I am deserving of a second chance.

Having kicked off my boots, I am sitting on the bed with my knees hugged to my chest as I slightly rock back and forth with Dipper running through my mind. It's taking everything in me not to cry at being away from him, but smile knowing that soon, I'll be back with him. This is just a small bump in the road on the way to something better.

"I miss you so much." I hear myself say aloud, the image of Dipper sitting at a stalemate in the forefront of my mind. I am concentrating on him so much, anything I think will likely slip out past my lips.

"I miss you too and that's why I had to come see you." The voice that gives me chills says to me. I shudder at the voice and don't bother turning to it to know who is talking to me. Since I have to be here, the least he could do is leave me to sulk in the misery he caused me.

"What? Don't I get at least one hello?" Ryan continues. I can't stand to look at him! "I've been doing all I can to take care of you, to make sure you are comfortable. Can I at least get a thank you or some type of appreciation?"

Appreciation?! A thank you?! Is he serious?! He kills the staff in my house, injures Dipper, and then drugs me up to tear me away from the one person who I was safe with and I should give him a thank you? What is wrong with this picture right now?!

"Cifica, I know what I did was rather unorthodox, but I couldn't stand how your family were treating you." Ryan continues, his voice like a grinding knife in my skull. Hearing him call me "Cifica", my head shoots up as I narrow my eyes at my abductor! Now he has crossed the line!

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again!" I snap to Ryan, my teeth grinding together as evident of my rising temper. "You will address me as Pacifica! _Only_ Pacifica! You got that?!"

I can see it in his eyes that he offended me by calling me the short abbreviation of my name. I want to say I have this guy figured out mind wise, but that would be a lie.

"Sorry Pacifica, I didn't mean to offend you." Ryan apologizes as he takes a seat on the bed in front of me. I shift my body in another direction so I am no longer facing him. "Listen, I have something to tell you."

Yea, I've got something to tell you too, but I'm assuming what you have to say is _far_ more interesting!

"I…I know that I took things too far when I held that gun to Dipper and drugging you." Ryan begins. _Gee, you think?!_ "But I just couldn't take how your family was treating you and how much pain you were in. You were cutting yourself because of them! I saw everyday in your eyes how much you just wanted to get away from them and I had to do whatever I could to give you your freedom."

Did whatever he could to give me freedom?! I've gone from one prison to another and he calls this _freedom_?! He's practically holding me at gun point!

"And what did Dipper have to do with this?" I ask, my temper still in full flare as I turn my hardened expression to him. "He was protecting me and had nothing to do with my family! You took the best person I had in my life away and because of you, he could be dead!"

Ryan doesn't say anything, but yet, runs his hands through his greasy black hair as he turns his vision towards the ground. For the sake of it all, why doesn't he just tell me what he did to Dipper!

"You're hiding something." I begin. "Why don't you just tell me what you did to him? I heard the sound of your gun go off just as I passed out from the drug you injected me with. Now is Dipper dead or not?!"

"I'm not going to talk about this with you." Ryan finally replies to me. "Just know that what I did, I did it because I care sincerely about you."

Sincere can't even _begin_ to describe what he has done!_ Sincere_ has no place in this!

"You sincerely care for me?!" I raise my voice. "You sincerely care for me? If you sincerely cared for me, you would have left me with Dipper where I belonged! He had nothing to do with what my family was doing to me, but yet you shot him and won't even tell me why or even if you killed him!"

"Pacifica, I said I'm not getting into this with you!" Ryan practically yells, his hardened gaze now matching my own.

"Why because you're afraid that I'll rat you out if you did kill him?" I argue back. "You must have forgotten who I am and the type of power I hold over you! You are in hot water alone just for kidnapping me!"

An arrogant smirk now crosses that jerk's lips with his gaze softening just a bit, the look of mockery appearing on his features.

"You have the power over me? Is that what you think?" Ryan arrogantly laughs. "There is a flaw in your logic Cifica! In case you haven't noticed, it is I whom has the power over you! No one knows where you are and I plan to keep it that way! All I'm trying to do is keep you from getting hurt further and you can't even THINK to give me just a little appreciation for all that I'm doing for you!"

"How can I do that after what you've done?!" _No one in their right mind would!_ "I don't think anyone would ever thank you for possibly killing the one person they cared about if for no one else! And don't call me Cificia!"

"You are such a spoiled brat!" Ryan spits. "You better be grateful I'm here or I could have left you to die with those rotten _bastards _you call a family who only lived to make your life a living misery! I was doing you a favor so I would appreciate some thanks for it!"

"But you went after someone who didn't have anything to do with my family!" I snap back. "What do you have against Dipper?! Maybe I'll give you something if you just tell me what you did to him!"

"I told you, I'm not getting into that conversation with you!" Ryan yells as he jumps to his feet and towers over me. At that moment, my eyes widen at what he does in the moment. Raising his open right hand to me, the thoughts of my mother, father, and even Johnathon slapping me across the face flashes through my mind as I keep my eyes glued to the open hand that will be heading for my face in no time flat. After everything that has broken me through the years, someone else intends to do the same thing to keep marking me as damaged goods!

With my eyes glued to Ryan's hand, I flinch at the anticipation of being sharply slapped and silenced as I have been so many times before, but I now notice his expression soften as he lowers his hand.

His soft eyes now link with my eyes, the evidence that I'm clearly confused and afraid shining through them.

"Pacifica….I…" Ryan begins, but is having difficulty forming a sentence as he averts his attention away from me. "I…I'm going to get dinner ready."

Ryan makes his way towards the door and then out of it, the clicking of the dungeon door as it closes echoing through the room, reminding me of that all too familiar feeling, loneliness. My pulse is racing, I can feel myself sweating, and my vision is still fixed where Ryan was standing and towering over me with the intent to break me like I've been broken my entire life. I thought for a fleeting moment I could regain the courage I proudly displayed around town in order to gain a hand over him, but instead, I was once again reminded that I'm nothing but an empty shell, the contents broken and destroyed with no hope for repair. With my life playing back in my mind, I didn't know that I had begun crying until now, the tears staining my cheeks bringing me back to this harsh reality.

I get to my feet and run to the room that is located next to the bed and almost running face first into the door without opening it, I notice that I ran into a bathroom, a very elegantly decorated bathroom and the first thing I notice upon my entering the bathroom is a double blade handled razor sitting on the counter, my eyes glued to it as if it is a foreign object to me. Memories of how my own razor that I used to mutilate my wrist with now flood back to me in a rush and what comfort it brought me during those lonely days in my room or even after the fights I had with my parents. Considering that's the only comfort I ever had before Dipper , it's the only comfort I'm willing to go back to.

I don't have Dipper with me any longer; he can't comfort me through this. I'm alone and need all the comfort I can get.

Without him, there is no reason to go on and I'm willing to succumb to the razor's edge as I've done before.

Making my way towards the razor, I pick it up and remove the protective covering, the double blades glinting in the artificial light in the room, drawing me to the edge that much more.

Without Dipper, I'm forced to live through yet another hell and that's something I'm not willing to go through anymore. I'm done being the prisoner and a punching bag! Raising my already damaged wrist into my vision, I bring the blade close to my wrist and shut my eyes tight. I can't let anything stop me this time, not even Dipper.

Feeling the cold blade against my wrist, a small smile forms on my face knowing that the comfort I use to have has now returned and there is no turning back from this.

I refuse to.

**Review Please!**


	13. Life Line

Chapter 13: Life Line

'_Feeling the cold blade against my wrist, a small smile forms on my face, knowing that the comfort I use to have has now returned and there is no turning back from this. I refuse to.'_

* * *

~(Pacifica's P.O.V.)~

Majestic crimson, hypnotizing, almost alluring as I stare into the red stream as it oozes down my wrist and onto the white porcelain floor. As much as I want to turn away from it, my eyes just won't turn from what is happening currently. As I ran the blade over my skin several times and opened fresh wounds on top of what was once healed, I was hoping that I had dug low enough to actually hit the life line that lied beneath, but then, I saw it. I saw that image in my mind once more, that familiar pine tree that sits on top of a messy chestnut mop that I've come to know so well and love with all of my heart. He stopped me, Dipper once again stopped me from doing the unthinkable. When looking into his eyes, I saw the hurt in them, the tears pouring from them, and the love die from them as he watched me in the distance slice my wrist and bleed to death from the shock of loosing so much blood. I heard him calling out to me, his voice screeching and blaring through my dying mind with pain, as I succumbed to the death I brought on myself because of our seperation. Before going under, I saw him crying at my lifeless body knowing there is nothing he can do for me, but to let me go knowing that I was gone, only an empty shell left behind. I couldn't do that him, and he once again stopped me. I couldn't be more thankful for someone like him and wouldn't know what to do without him.

As the stream continues pouring onto the floor, I now think back to when I began using this method to escape from the hell I became trapped in otherwise known as my home, my life, but most of all, my family. I don't know what I had done to make them hate me so much, but through my childhood and even now, I was always faced with ridicule, abuse, and neglect. Even on my birthdays, my parents wouldn't give me the time of day, but instead had what little gifts they could think of delivered to me by the butler or maid without a single word from them. It's been that way with every Christmas, and any family holiday that normal families bond over. Not to mention every Thanksgiving when the only company I had in that large cold dining room was myself and the comfort I brought to me when breaking bread. What did I have to be thankful for? Certainly not a family that only cared about themselves! I've always tried to find one thing to be thankful for regardless of what I was going through, to convince myself that I didn't need anyone else to make me happy when the truth truly was, I did. I had to face reality and see that even lying to myself wouldn't be enough to cheer me up. This was my life, my nightmare. This wasn't only a nightmare, but one reality that I'd have to deal with alone with no life boat or raft. I was quickly drowning with no hope for survival.

I've always felt that all too familiar feeling of loneliness on those special days including when my mother invited Johnathon over on Valentine's day, allowing him to do what he wanted to me since she thought he was so _perfect_ for me! The torment from him was way worse than anything my family could do to me! Sexual assault began the torment with rape ending it. But on my birthdays each year, at least my friends were kind enough to throw me a birthday party and knew how to make my day special even if my own family didn't care to. Of course when returning home, I remember the chill that ran through me when walking through the door, that feeling of coldness and neglect that I was so use to feeling when walking through my prison. At the end of that day, I went to my room, curled up in bed, and cried myself to sleep because the feeling of loneliness was just so overwhelming. As cold, dark, and empty as my life has been, I've always had thoughts of ending it all, but there was always something or someone standing in the way of my wanting to do so and since meeting Dipper Pines, I can definitely say that he has come between me and the world I so badly want to be a part of, but seeing the pain and hurt in his eyes due to my selfishness in my mind's eye, I just can't do that to him. I just can't.

That handsome pine tree, he has put himself on the line to protect me numerous times, especially when Ryan found me and threatened to kill him. Dipper has done more for me than anyone I've ever met. I'm lucky to have met, gotten to know him, and to do anything to hurt him would just be selfish! The terrified look in his eyes at the very thought of my mere wish would be enough to remind me of that!

With my life line continuing to pool on the floor below me, I now shut my eyes as I feel tears rushing to the surface. I feel my body begin to shake violently as a rather stifled cry begins. Lowering myself to the floor, I now kneel down and open my eyes, them becoming once again glued to the crimson flood with the question popping into my mind of how did it ever come to this? How did I go from rich to miserable? From powerful to broken? And from putting on airs to this pathetic? I'll tell you how, its called fate. This is the fate I'm destined to live. Fate is crueler than any games of chance I could ever play or any destiny I could have been predicted. This is the hand I was dealt at birth and this is deck I'll be playing until my death whether it's by my hand or another's.

I feel my back lean against the wall as my stifled cry continues, my body still violently shaking as tears continues rolling down my cheeks like a torrential rain fall. I can't take my eyes off of the life that is quickly draining from me. As I said, it's very hypnotizing and no matter how hard I try, I just can't look away from away it. It reminds me of the cruel reality that I have been facing and will continue to face as long as I am on this planet! But the only thing that would make facing this reality more bearable is Dipper, but since I don't know his whereabouts, I'm on my own. I just don't know how much more I can and will take without him.

Closing my eyes once again, which are stinging badly from the tears, I lean my head back against the wall with my breath hitching in my throat from crying. No matter how many times I ask myself just how it came to this, the answer is always the same. It's my fault that I have fallen from grace and was broken, it's my fault that I became this pathetic, and it's my fault that I let all of this happen. There is no other way to explain it, the only answer is, this is all my fault.

As I continue thinking about how this has become my life, I hear a voice calling out me, that familiar voice that has added pain to my already damaged life, another cry rushing behind the stifled one that is currently in progress. With me, it just doesn't end, I can't escape it and no matter how hard I try, Dipper stops me and reminds me of how selfish I'm being.

"Pacifica, I made dinner, your favorite." I hear Ryan calling out to me. "Also, I want to say I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I should have never raised my hand to you and I'm hoping you can forgive me for that. I was just angry, but still shouldn't have done that to you"

He _should_ be sorry for that and it's because of him that I have fallen back into the arms and comfort of the cold razor's blade, the only comfort that I've come to know that won't fail me. It hasn't failed me and I know whenever I need that comfort, it'll be there for me.

"Pacifica." Ryan continues calling. "Pacifica, where did you go? You were just on the bed when I left."

I hear his footsteps approaching the door as my vision remains locked on my damaged wrist, a fresh wound that has been opened on top of the highway of closed wounds. It's just another line to remind me of what my life has boiled down to, a constant and painful reminder.

The door to the bathroom now opens with my eyes flying open and catching with the sight of Ryan, his gaze caught with the bathroom floor, but more, the blood flooding out of my wrist that has made a puddle on the clean porcelain, it stained by the by-products particles of my life line. He then turns his gaze to mine, our gazes now locked. I can see the confusion and sadness building in his eyes with the question of 'why' running through them. As I continue to cry, my throat is dry and my mind lost for words as I continue staring at him. I just wish I could form the sentence and voice to him, it is _you_ who did this to me.

* * *

~(Dipper's P.O.V.)~

She is all I can think about right now. That wonderful warm musk perfume that is trapped in my nose, her golden blonde hair that shines bright like the summer sun, her almond skin that is soft to the touch, everything about her is occupying my mind right now. The prettiest thing I have ever held and kissed has slipped through my fingers! I had her, promised to protect her with my life, and yet, I let her slip through my fingers like the fine grains of beach sand! I will never forgive myself if that bastard does something to hurt her! I'll hate myself forever!

Right now I'm laying in my bed on my back rubbing my left arm that Wendy fixed up for me earlier. It doesn't hurt as badly as it did when I was shot, but each time my mind replays the incident, a surge of pain flows through my arm to remind me of how this scar came to be. As I continue grazing my fingers over the medical tape and the gauze used to seal up the injury, everything begins flooding back to me, more specifically, how we all got to this point. The Pacifica Mabel and I met two years ago our first summer in Gravity Falls isn't the same Pacifica I've come to know and fall for now. Who she is now is someone that was the furthest my mind, fragile, scared, but most of all, needed someone to pick up the broken pieces of her heart and life. Pacifica always put on a persona that she didn't need anyone, that she was perfect the way she was, and that who she was is who she wanted to remain. The night I held her in the bathroom of her family's summer cabin, I felt my heart shatter because who I consoled wasn't the same Pacifica I used to know, but a totally different person. Again someone who was the furthest point from my mind.

But what really broke my heart the most was when I saw her wrist and heard the story of the abuse her family was putting her through. For someone of Pacifica's status, that would be the last thing anyone would suspect from a family like hers. They always seemed happy and as Pacifica put it on Pioneer Day '_perfect'_, but I guess to hide your pain, you'd say anything so to throw someone off the trail. She certainly threw me off the trail as I actually thought she had the perfect life. I guess the word has a different meaning than it used to.

As I held her while she cried, I was so heartbroken that I wanted to join her, but I had to be strong for her, for my love. What good would I have been for her if I broke down too? She needed me to show her I was strong and that I was her knight and shining armor. It was hard to fight back what tears were surfacing, but I did it, for her.

I can't help but think I could have done more for her when Ryan showed up and demanded I give her up to him. Because she risked her life to save mine, Ryan could have done anything to her by now from torturing her to even ra…I don't even want to say it, but the same thing Johnathon did to her at the Honors Event. In the dream I had when I was taken back to the event and found Johnathon with Pacifica in the same tent I found her in after she was badly hurt before, the sound of her tormented screams rang through my ears, split through my brain, and ran to the very core of my being to remind me of how vulnerable she really is!

Or she could have returned to her only means of comfort before me, cutting herself! Knowing the kind of guy Ryan is, she'd do anything to get away from him and if she finds her old comfort in the razor's edge, then it'd be my fault. I don't even want to think of the possibility of her taking her own life, despite everything she has been through! She needs me, I need her, and I'd do anything to be with the other half of my heart again!

I've been laying here for about an hour now trying to block out any and all negative thoughts that try to enter my mind about what Pacifica would be doing to herself while with Ryan, but most importantly, trying to block out what Ryan _could_ be _doing_ to her. After closing my eyes the first time I came up here to configure myself, a dream came to me, a dream of darkness, pure darkness. I found myself standing in what could be described as oblivion and then it hit me like an eighteen wheeler going 125 miles an hour, the shrill scream of what sounded to be coming from Pacifica ripping through the oblivion just as a sharp knife would when cutting through a slice of bread or even human flesh. The scream was painful and agonizing that it sent a chill surging through my body and causing my blood to freeze!

The image around me then changed and I found myself in a place I've never seen before. The shill scream was heard again and whipping around, the first thing I saw is an outline of a person, that outline quickly becoming Ryan. He was hovering over someone with blonde hair that was messily draped over a table while using his body and left hand to restrain them rather harshly. He then lifted a strange object with his right hand, which I clearly saw was a rustic knife! Then it hit me, he was using that rustic knife to torture that person, which I've came to identify as Pacifica! My eyes followed the motion of the knife, which tipped me that he was inscribing something into her back and with each stroke, he whispered to her a sentence that still makes me shudder, the sentence being how she was now his property and that she will never see me again, his voice speaking to her as if he were an otherworld demon! With each stroke he took of his inscription, I saw her blood run down the rustic blade before he began to carve again. The deranged look on his face, her misery bringing him extreme pleasure, and the shrieking scream she released while he did this disturbed me to the point of not trying to sleep the rest of the night!

I saw myself helplessly staring at them from a distance, my heart breaking by the second as I watched this demonstration. I just couldn't take watching that scene any longer so I tried approaching them, but something grabbed a hold of me the very second I began moving, an invisible set of restraints, restraining me from helping her. I tried desperately to move my arms, legs, and even open my mouth to scream out to her, but each attempt was a failure! Ryan then turned to me, the deranged smile on his face and his soulless demonic eyes locking with mine, them telepathically saying _she belongs to me now_! Despite the pain she was in, Pacifica looked to me, her eyes revealing how dead she was inside while crying out to me to help her. I just wish I wasn't being held back from helping her, but I was defenseless! I used every ounce of my strength to reach her, but failed so I gave up trying and I fell to my knees, my eyes never leaving hers, and began weeping as I watched a demon mercilessly hurt her while I could do nothing to stop him. Not being able to stand watching any longer, I covered my eyes while blocking out her high pitched screams while hoping it was just a nightmare and that none of this was real. I apologized over and over to her that I was sorry for not protecting her, that I couldn't stop Ryan's torment, for everything!

The image then faded and I woke up only to realize it was all a dream, but something about it didn't seem like a dream. It felt too real, like I was being alerted to how much trouble Pacifica truly is in, whether she has gone back to her "comfort zone" or Ryan really is hurting her, I felt her pain coursing through my veins as if she is trying to communicate with me in spirit. I just can't shake the image of the sheet of tears that streaked down her face when she looked at me, the terrified look in her eyes, her screams as he continued carving, and the constant pain she was in because of him! I blinked only to feel my eyes were wet and bringing my hands to touch my face, I looked to my hands to see tears running down my finger tips. That was too real to just be a dream.

With my mind still focusing on Pacifica and wiping my eyes clean, my thought are interrupted when I hear the bedroom attic door creak open and spot Mabel walk through the door. I immediately notice how sad she appears. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Hey Dip." Mabel sadly greets as she takes a seat on the bed next to me. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

Sorry? What is it that she is or could be sorry about?

"About what?" I ask as I sit up against the headboard of my bed. Hopefully she doesn't notice the dried tears staining my bottom eyelids.

"For saying how evil Pacifica is." Mabel continues, her vision still turned towards the ground. She must feel really bad as to why she is avoiding eye contact with me. "I didn't know how much you liked her and I shouldn't have said what I did about her so I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Dip. All I want is for you to be happy and if you're happy with her then I'm happy for you."

Despite the disturbing dream I had, I smile to myself as I throw my right arm around my sister in assurance. I know how she feels about Pacifica and truthfully, she has every right to be angry with her after the history we have shared with her, but considering the circumstances, I'm glad that she wants me to be happy. Honestly, I am happy with Pacifica and after the kiss we shared after she bailed me out of jail, and holding her that night when she cried, I couldn't see anyone beyond Pacifica, I only saw her, the only one I wanted to see.

"Thanks Mabel and as much as I appreciate you apologizing, there's no need." I reply to her as she turns to me. "I know that you still hold some resentment towards Pacifica and that's not something I can ask you get over just because I love her, but I do appreciate you trying. That's all I could ever ask for."

A small smile crosses my twin's face, which in turn keeps my smile on mine. While I know the history we all share with Pacifica, I'm happy to see that Mabel is at least trying to put the past behind her for my sake.

"I sincerely hope that we find her." Mabel softly speaks. "I know how much you really like her and I don't want to see you unhappy. Wait, have you told her you loved her yet?"

That is a good question. Since becoming close with Pacifica, I don't think I've ever admitted to her that I loved her. I know I implied that I liked her and would never let her down, _as much good as that has done_, but I don't think I've told her that I loved her. Turning back to Mabel, I now catch with her gaze, her seeing in my eyes the answer to her question. Since I didn't tell her before now, I hope I get the chance and hopefully it's not too late. I'm her life line as she is mine and I won't be able to go without her.

* * *

**Stay tuned as next chapter, everyone's favorite crazy man makes an appearance! And due to my mind running ahead of itself last week and confusing me with the dates, chapter one to Nightmare in Gravity Falls will be posted next week instead of the week of the 28****th**** so put the kids to bed now because this sequel will contain things not suitable for some viewers lol! And for those who haven't as of yet, please check out chapter 27 and 28 of Always By Your Side because this new Catherine's gotta brand new bag of tricks lol! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
